Sapphire
by CharityJingle
Summary: (Sry bout the cover pic) Danni Williams is a normal girl, until a man named Professor Xavier comes to her house and says she's extraordinary. Now fighting alongside the X-Men, things begin to get dangerous. And getting her first crush, isn't helping anything. Love in ranks is always a picky subject. Rated T cuz I'm careful. Copy Danni and die... lol jk, but really don't take her
1. Danni Williams

**Gonna try to make the other chapters longer than this depending on how long it turns out but it's kina like an intro. In between episodes 1 & 2. Not gonna give anything away for this one. Read and find out. Love yas . C.J.**

I was nervous. No, understatement, I was sitting anxiously on the subway on my way to see someone named Professor Xavier, and I think Europe could hear my heart beating. I sat with my hands in my lap, subconsciously twiddling my fingers and tugging the sleeves of my hoodie. My hood was up and I was constantly pulling it farther down over my face. Since we got time I might as well tell you a bit about me. My name is Danni. Danni Williams. I am 14 years old and a tomboy... That's it. You were probably expecting some lengthy list of my favorite things and hobbies. Well jokes on you. I don't have any. I'm not necessarily into any thing specific. Well, I dyed my hair blue so I guess that could be considered a favorite color. Oh right, you don't know what I look like yet.

I have shoulder length black hair with bangs that I had dyed blue. My eyes were silver, but they hadn't always been like that. Just before all this started to happen they had been light blue but started to fade to silver when it had started.

_**Flashback**_

"Come on 'Blue'." she said in her snobby voice. "Kick it. I _know _you can make it." her friends snickered. I grit my teeth. She knew I sucked at sports. And because we shared a P.E class she _had_ to exploit that. EVEY SINGLE TIME! It was really getting annoying. _Okay Ann._ I thought. _I am going to kick this socker ball at you. It is going to miss, but you have no idea how much I want it to hit you _SQUARE IN THE NOSE! I kicked the ball and... Holy crap. It _actually _hit her. Exactly where I wanted it to.

_**A Few Days Later**_

I sat outside the principles office. For the second time that week. The first was for breaking Ann's nose, and now I had been accused of cheating. Yes, I had been getting straight D's in Mr. Rayman's history class, but for some reason all the answers just clicked. I sighed as my parents walked out of the room and looked down when the principle scowled at me.

On the ride home I quickly brought up the incident.

"I didn't cheat, I swear." my mom sighed.

"We know you didn't sweetie." she said.

"Aw man. What do I have to do to prove it to yo- wait what?" I babbled. "You belive me?" she nodded, not taking her eyes off the road.

"A man stoped by the house last week. His name was Professor Xavier. He told us about whats happening to you. Even what form it would take. He said it wasn't certain but if they started to manifest, to consider sending you to him."

"What are you talking about?" I asked. We came to a stop sign and my mom turned around to face me.

"You're a very gifted girl, Danni." was all she said and continued to drive home. It was my dads turn to speak.

"You should give the Professor a call when we get home." he said. "He left his number."

"Okay."

_**At Home**_

I picked up the home phone and dialed the Professor's number. After a few seconds of ringing someone picked up.

"Yes?" asked a man.

"Yeah hi." I said. "Is this Professor Xavier of Xavier institute?"

"Yes, how may I help you?" he asked.

"It's Danni." I said. "Danni Williams. You spoke to my parents about a week ago, they said I should call you."

"Ah yes." he replied. "Miss Williams. If I'm not mistaken, you've been having some advancements. Physically and mentally speaking, as well as your senses." I gasped.

"H-How do you know that?" I asked. He chuckled.

"It is my job to know what is going on with youngsters like you Danni." he said. "I am here to help. You have a gift Miss Williams. I'm here to teach you how to use it."

_**End Of Flashback**_

I jumped up when the subway came to a stop. I grabbed my suitcase and hopped out of the cart and into the hallway. I looked around for the Professor, but didn't have to look long. A bald man in a wheelchair was being pushed toward me by a pretty, white haired African American woman.

"Danni, I presume." he stated more than questioned. I nodded. "Come, I will explain everything on the way." I followed.

I walked through the hallway into a small room with a desk. "This place is so big!" I exclaimed. The Professor chuckled. "I've never been inside, or even seen, a home this big." my hood was still up but I could still see everything. I heard some people walk past the hallway. The Professor called to them.

"Scott, Jean, Kurt. Come in here and greet our new guest." I pulled my hood down even farther over my face.I was never really walked into the the room, and again I pulled my hood further over my eyes. One of them was tall, with brown hair and sweet shades covering his eyes. The next was the only girl, with red hair and green eyes. The last was about my age with blueish black hair and dark blue eyes. I looked down. "This is Danni."

"Hi." the first said. "I'm Scott, this is Jean," Gesturing to the girl. She smiled. "And this is Kurt." the last waved and grinned. "Hi. How are you?" _Whoa. German. Cool._ How I knew his accent I don't know. Probably the mental advancements or something, I don't know. The Professor looked to me.

"Well go on." he said "Show them what you can do." I shook my head and stepped back a little, looking down. He looked to the others. "Why don't you first." he said. "She might feel a bit more comfortable." Kurt sighed.

"She's going to hate me." Jean chuckled. "No she won't, Kurt. Here I'll go first. She pointed her hand toward a pencil on the Professor's desk. And. It. FLOATED.

"Whoa." Scott coughed. "I can't demonstrate because I'd break something." he looked to Kurt and he sighed again.

"Why don't you just show your ability." the Professor said. "You can show her the rest when she gets used to her new home." Kurt shook his head.

"I want to get it over with." Then he tapped something on his watch and... What. The. Crap. He was some kind of fuzzy, monster. He was blue, and had a tail and... Only six fingers! And then. He. TELEPORTED. I gasped, and he sighed. "I told you, Professor." he said. "I scare her." I shook my head frantically as a smile spread across my face.

"No not at all." I said. "That's super cool." he looked to me surprised. And I looked to the Professor and nodded. I took off my hoodie, and looked at them. I smiled. "I'll show you guys... And girl... My ability now."

"Sweet." Scott said. I smiled.

"Why don't we go to the training room to show them your abilities." I nodded, still smiling. "Sure thing." I followed them to the room, and before I entered the Professor handed me a box.

"I believe these are the weapons you requested." I opened the box and grinned, pulling out two ninja throwing daggers and a belt to go with them. "Go get 'em Danni." Jean said. I smiled and walked into the training room.

"Are you ready?" the Professor asked. I nodded. "Yup." he pressed a button and I got ready. Nothing happened. At least not at first. My ears twitched and I heard something click behind me. It was a gun. It fired and I flipped backward, landing on top of if and stabbing it with my new knife. Then two kind of tentacle things came and lunged at me. I belted my daggers and jumped, they hit the floor with a metallic thud and I threw my daggers while still in the air and each embedded itself in one of the machines. I landed and tugged my daggers out of the robots and put them back in my belt. The lights went off every ware except the control room, but I could still see, and I'm willing to bet they could still see me. I heard something lunge at me. I took out my daggers and ripped it open. Then a wall appeared in front of me, too high to jump over. Then one appeared behind me and started to move forward.

"Crap." I mumbled. I took my dagger and put it between the two walls. It was a tight fit but I was alive. I swung over the walls using my dagger as support and jumped out of the death trap, tugging my dagger out after me. The walls slammed closed with a loud bang and I flipped backward in the air, landing in a crouch on the ground. I was panting and I could tell they could see it in the control room because the Professor's voice came over the speakers.

"That's enough for now." he said, and I sighed in relief. "Meet us outside in the hallway." I stood up and walked out, belting my daggers as I did. I walked into the hallway and was practically tackled by Jean.

"That was incredible." she said. I smiled.

"You are no doubt tired." the Professor said. "You three may continue with what you were doing. Miss Williams, I will show you to your room." I followed him.

"So how do you like this place so far, Danni?" he asked me.

"It's super cool." I smiled and took in every detail as we walked. The rooms had numbers on them. Thank goodness, because I'd never find my way back otherwise.

"Do you think you will adjust to your new life here?" I looked to him.

"I think Kurt might take a little extra getting used to but, yeah. I think I'm going to like it here." we stopped at a room._ 24, 24, 24, 24. _I thought to myself.

"This is your room." I opened the door and... Holy. Crap. Was. It. Huge.

"Whoa," he chuckled.

"One more thing Danni." he said. "This is for you." it was a box and I opened it. The only part I saw was a black square with an X in the center. I knew it was a uniform, and I knew I'd see the rest of it later.

"What do you think of the name, Sapphire?" I looked at him and grinned.

"I love it." he chuckled. "Welcome to the X-Men, Sapphire."


	2. Developments (Short)

**Okay basically another filler because I don't want Danni to be with them during the episode where their finding Kitty. So it's just gonna be like her first day, or week or whatever, of school OK? If it's not okay than you can deal. LOL just kidding. Oh, and by the way I'm not going to write differently for Kurt's accent because I don't write German. It's difficult. Plus you know what he sounds like so you can just make it different in your head.**

I sat on the roof of the building, watching Kurt get lectured by the principle. I chuckled, and flipped down to the back of the school. I walked in through the back entrance and through the door to my first hour as the bell rang. I sat down just as Kurt ran through the door. I chuckled, and he sat down next to me.

"What is so funny?" he asked. I chuckled again.

"That's the third time this week that you've been late." he frowned.

"I see you on the roof every morning. I can teleport and still you get here before me. How does that even work?" I chuckled yet again.

"Well that's because, unlike some people, I don't stop for a breakfast burger every morning." he said something but I didn't hear it. This voice in my head kept saying. _Pop quiz, pop quiz, pop quiz._

"Danni? Danni did you hear me?" Kurt asked.

"Pop quiz." I mumbled.

"What how do you know that?" he asked. I shrugged.

"I just do." then the teacher came in and guess what he said.

"Alright. Pop quiz. Clear your desks and take out a pencil." Kurt looked to me surprised and I shrugged again.

"I'll talk to the Professor about it when we get home." I whispered.

**At The Institute**

"Hey Professor. I called as Kurt and I walked into his office. He looked up from his desk. "How was your trip to see... Kitty, was it?" I asked. He sighed.

"Not good. Her parents refused to talk about it." he looked to us. "Is everything alright?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yeah It's just... At school today. I kinda knew we were gonna have a pop quiz before the teacher even walked through the door." I said. "It's probably nothing, I just thought you should know." he looked to Kurt.

"You can go now Kurt." he said. Kurt nodded and left. The Professor looked to me. "Sit down for a moment, Danni." I did.

"I must check something," he said. "But in order to do that I need to read your mind, is that alright?" I nodded.

"Sure thing Professor." he closed his eyes and after a few seconds he opened them again.

"Interesting." he said.

"What?" he looked to me.

"Our minds only use 10% of their power at a time, but by the end of the day we will most likely have used all of it." he said. "Our powers are given to us because of genetic mutations that allow our minds to use more combinations. And it appears yours has not stopped with your ability. Your mind is still coming up with combinations. It is very likely that your _indecent _at school was the beginning development of a new ability." I gasped.

"Really?" he nodded.

"Yes and for those of us like you and Kurt, your bodies had to adjust too. So some may take a while longer to develop than others." I smiled.

"Sweet." he chuckled.

"Very sweet indeed."

**Sorry this was so short. I told you it was just a filler but this part right here needed to be said so... Yeah... And for her room number in the last chapter... Those of you who understood that reference rock. Those who didn't... Still rock (a lot) but a little less.**


	3. Little Puppy

**Sorry the last chapter was so short. I am ashamed of that chapter. *starts banging head against the wall in shame* I just didn't want her in that episode but the stuff in it needed to be said. This is episode 3 when they meet Rogue. Enjoy.**

He lay motionless on the ground. He was breathing. I tried to wake him up but nothing was working. She- she did something to him. But what? She just touched him. I started to shake him, calling his name.

"Kurt! Kurt!"

"Kurt!" I woke with a start yelling his name again as I sat up. I was shaking, and it took a minute for me to realize that the Professor, Jean, Scott, Kitty, and Kurt were all in my room, looking worried.

"Are you alright Danni?" the Professor asked. I nodded.

"It felt so real." I whispered.

"May I see something, Danni." The Professor asked. I nodded again. He looked inside my mind and when he opened his eyes he looked concerned. "The girl in your dream, she is a new mutant that Cerebro detected. I am still waiting on information," we all looked to him. "Which is why I hadn't told anyone yet." then they all looked to me.

"What?" I asked shrugging.

"How did you know who she was if you've never met her, or even been told about her?" Jean asked.

"We were talking the other day," the Professor said. "It appears that Danni, is still developing more abilities. It is possible she has gained the ability to see into the near future." then they all looked to me again. And I looked down. "It's late. I suggest we all get back to bed." he said. Kurt was the last to leave.

"What happened in your dream." I opened my mouth, thinking of words to explain it.

"Honestly I don't know. But... She did something to you... And you were hurt... And I couldn't wake you up." I looked to him. He looked kind of scared. "I think it's best if we just go to sleep now." I mumbled.

"Yeah." he replied before porting out of my room.

_**The Next Day**_

"Impressive." Storm said. "You got past the automated defenses by using the air vents." the ninja man looked to her. "But you won't get past me." he climbed back up the air vents. "Testing me, hmm? Alright then, it's time you remembered, why they call me Storm." thunder clouds gathered around the building and she sent a bunch of rain down the chimney. The ninja dude was swept into the Danger Room. Whelp, he was doomed.

"Look a little flushed." Storm said. "And the forecast isn't good." the man leaped at the control booth but was hit with a blast of cold wind and, being already wet, was frozen.

"Now that," he said. "Was cold." I mentally face palmed. Now that...That was horrible.

"Then let's warm you up." Storm said, pushing a button. Then a gun appeared out of the wall and fired a green lazer at the man but he jumped up and avoided it, then extended his claws (yes it was Wolverine) and stabbed it, getting electrocuted in the process. I just hardly held back my laugh. The gun blew up and he was fired backwards.

"Gotta connect first." he said. "Got any other party tricks?" oh, he shouldn't have asked that. Then some... Thing... Came up out of the ground. It was basically like... A cylinder that came out of the ground and three sweeping arms started spinning around. Wolverine ducked and jumped out of the way of the arms. Then he lunged at it, ripping it open with his claws.

"Stop!" the Professor called. "It is, at the moment, as much as we can afford, Wolverine." Wolverine took off his mask.

"Hey, when I give a demo," he said. "I give a demo." he started to walk up the the control booth with the rest of us.

"Is that demo as in demolish or demonstration?" Scott asked. "What was the point." he turned to storm.

"The point, young Cyclops," she said. "Was to teach you something about finding the weak points in sophisticate security systems." looks like we got a lot.

I sat in a spinny chair with my knees drawn up to my chest.

"She said this before the demonstration, smart one." I mumbled. Jean chuckled, and Scott glared at me.

"That's right, bub." Logan said as he walked into the room. "And I'd say ours needs a little work." he walked past Kurt, who was hanging from the ceiling by his tail and holding a bowl of popcorn with his... Foot... It's odd but I'm starting to get used to it.

"That was tight." Kurt said. "I give it two thumbs up." but because he was upside down, they were pointing down. I chuckled.

"The vents were pretty easily breeched." he said. "Gonna need to fix that. Maybe electrify them or install poison gas sprayers." Storm looked to him, frowning.

"Wolverine." Logan crossed his arms.

"Alright, alright." he said. "Knockout gas then."

Kitty shivered.

"Is it just me or is anyone else, like, seriously freaked by all this?" nobody answered. "Oh right it's just me. Great." I pulled myself along the desks (still in my spinny chair) and over to her.

"You'll get used to it." I said. "Eventually." I looked down and rubbed the back of my head. "I hope." she didn't look to encouraged.

"Relax, Kitty." Kurt said. "You'll be fine." he ported next to her, causing her to jump. "We are right beside you." he ported again, holding the popcorn bowl in his tail. "Popcorn?" Kitty jumped up with a yelp.

"Whoops, heh." he said sitting up. "Sorry, next time I'll hop before I port." Kitty crossed her arms.

"Whatever." she sighed. "Look guys it's late. If it's no biggie to you, I'm gonna, like, drop out." she phased through the floor. My turn to shiver. That's just weird. I mean that can't not feel weird right? It's gotta feel just a tiny bit off.

"Ugh, she's fully not in to the fuzzy dude." Kurt pouted. "Not that I really blame her." Jean put her hand on his shoulder.

"Ah, she just needs time, Kurt." she said. "She'll come around." I rolled over to Kurt.

"Yeah, don't sweat it." I said. "I mean, it's still kinda odd when I see you port some times, but like a good, familiar, oddity."

Then the Professor came in. "X-Men," he said. "We have an emergency. Scott get the Black Bird prepped for launch, and seance it's a weekend, assemble the full team. _Yes! First mission. _I thought.

"Yes sir." Scott said. "What's the mission?"

"Cerebro has gotten the information on the girl from Danni's dream." he said. "She is in Couldecut **(Really sorry if I spelled this wrong.)**County, Mississippi. My mental impressions from the scene indicate a highly disturbed individual. Our mutant is a danger to herself, and possibly others as well. X-Men, we have a Rogue."

I sighed. "This should be fun. Keep your fingers crossed that I can't actually see the future, and it was just some freaky coincidence." I, nor the others, looked ready to make that bet.

_**In my room**_

So I was right. I saw the rest of my outfit. It was a full body blue spandex suit, with black denim shorts that went to mid thigh, black combat boots that went to below my knees, a black top that cut off just below my chest, waving and flowing with every movement. The shirt had sleeves that went to my elbows and flowed out just a little at the hems. The neck of the spandex suit extended to the middle of my neck. I also had black fingerless gloves, and my hair was pulled back in a tight ponytail with my blue bangs covering my left eye. Sapphire. Awesome.

_**On the Black Bird**_

"Crap, crap, crap, craaaaap." I mumbled, clutching my armrests as the ship took off. "I'm gonna be sick. Oh god. I've never liked planes, especially the take offs." we flew over the mansion and I had to force myself to look away from my window.

"Stealth mode stable." said Nightcrawler. (on a mission we automatically have to call each other by our code names or be shunned for eternity... LOL, we choose to so they don't know who we are.) "Leveling off at ,10,000 feet."

"Oh god why'd you have to say how high we were, you're not helping." I grumbled.

"Steady," Cyclops said. "Now hold it right there. And you've got it. Nice job, Kurt. You'll make a piolet yet." Kurt then decided to... Drive... With his feet... OK the way that guy uses his feet will always be weird no matter how much time I spend near him.

"Heh thanks." he said.

"Or maybe not." Cyclops said looking at how Kurt was... 'stearing'. He shook his head. "I've logged our flight plan with the FAA." he said. "We're cleared through to Jackson. We'll take the van from there."

"Good." said the Professor. "Your picking up logistics quick, Scott."

"Scott seems so, like, together." Kitty said pretty loudly. And, just so you know I though people were loud before my senses increased, but noo, genetics said 'You get super hearing, and everything is going to sound like a freaking AIR HORN'... It gets on my nerves.

"So cool, and he's kinda cute." she finished. I face palmed. I will never understand the interworkings of the teenage girls mind... And I am one, so that's really sad.

"Cute?" Jean asked. "Stiff maybe, exacting definitely, but..." then... She thought about it. "You know, form a certain angle." Kurt looked back, and instantly I could tell he had a thing for Kitty and bit down a laugh. He ported to the front of the jet, and my laugher stopped. Who was driving? Then he got blown toward the windshield and ported back inside... Tunneling right into Kitty...

"Nice going." I mumbled.

"Kurt," said the Professor. "The Black Bird is not the place to be fooling around. You frightened Kitty." Kurt got up and looked down. (Some serious contrast right there... Cuz, up... And... Down... Their different and... Yeah...)

"Sorry, Kitty." he said. She got out of her seat.

"Just, like, stay away from me." I face palmed again. She really needs to stop saying 'like' so much. She walked past Wolverine.

"Kids." he mumbled. I chuckled.

_**After the jet ride**_

"Have I mentioned that I HATE PLANES!?" I winned as we waited in the van and I stuck my head out of the window trying to calm my motion sickness.

I

"Is this really necessary?" Wolverine asked.

"Yes, Logan." the Professor answered. "The boy, Cody is the key to finding our Rogue, but he's unconscious and his mind is elusive. To isolate his memory patterns I need someone... On the inside."

"And that's where Jean comes in right?" I asked, briefly pulling my head back in the car, then missing the fresh air and sticking it back out.

Then the Professor opened his eyes.

"That's our qu." I said, hesitantly pulling my head back in the car. And as my window rolled up I whispered. "Goodbye fresh air."

_**Later**_

I had been paired with Kitty, Kurt and Logan for this thing. Not unwillingly. I was willing to do anything to get out of that stuffy car.

"So does this, like, bite or what?" Shadowcat asked. I smiled.

"I don't care as long as I don't have to go back in the jet, or the car anytime soon."

"The Prof says the girls mind is confused and difficult to pinpoint," said Wolverine. "So keep looking." he looked in a dumpster.

"You honestly think she's gonna be in there?" I asked, shivering a little. Then he closed the dumpster and sniffed the air. (almost as weird as Kurt steering with his feet... Almost)

"Got a scent?" Nightcrawler asked.

"Yeah." he replied. "I smell fear."

"Well that's never good." I mumbled. "Especially for mutants."

_**After a while more**_

We were running for what felt like forever, just trusting Wolverine's nose... That sounded odd... I don't care any more. Eventually we came upon an ally way and saw... The girl from my dream, and some blind lady. Rogue, as we had decided to call her, ran after looking at Wolverine with pure terror, and the blind lady accidentality pulled off one of her gloves.

"That's gotta be her." Wolverine said as we passed the blind lady.

"Ugh, why do we have to run so much. Shadowcat and I just joined, we're not ready for this yet." no one listened and I sighed, giving a tired thumbs up. "Nice to know you care."

"Please." Rogue called. "Leave me be." she climbed over a fence and I thought to myself _ARE YOU FREAKING SERIOUS?!_ Nightcrawler ported in front of Wolverine and stopped him from following Rogue.

"Wolverine, wait." he said. "She seems to be terrified by you." he said. "Let me try." Wolverine sighed.

"Okay kid. Just don't mess up, capisci?" Nightcrawler nodded.

"Yes sir." he said. Logan started to walk away.

"I'll go find the Prof, and squirt..." Kurt turned around. "Put on your best face, no sense freaking the poor kid out any more than she already is." I ran up to Kurt (now in his human form) and grabbed his wrist.

"Be careful, Kurt." I said. "This is just like my dream." he gave me a thumbs up.

"Relax, Dan." he said. "It will be alright." I let go of his wrist, but still kept close to him, which was made difficult because he teleported over the fence. I sighed, and after I heard his introduction of German that I couldn't pronounce or even hope to spell. I did a front flip over the fence and heard the girl gasp.

"Who are you?" she backed away a little. I raised my arms.

"It's okay I'm not going to hurt you." I said. "I'm Danni."

Kurt ported to the fountain and Rogue gasped. "What do you want?" Kurt jumped off.

"To help you." he said. "We're the good guys, especially me." just then Kitty decided to phase through the fence, muttering under her breath. I would have focused on the fact that Kurt hadn't noticed her yet, except that a voice in my head kept whispering _danger, danger, danger._

"She doesn't look so tough to me." Kitty said and tackled Rogue.

"Kitty, No!" Kurt called. Kitty and Rogue fell to the ground, but Rogue pushed her off. Kurt tried to grab her but she... Hit... His... Watch... Perfect. And when she saw what he really was she gasped. _No no no no no no no._ It was just like my dream. She touched his face with her ungloved hand and they both screamed.

"Kurt!" I called. Rogue backed away and ported, but Kurt fell, unconscious to the ground. "No!" I started shaking him. This can't be happing."Kurt."

"Nightcrawler?!" Kitty gasped turning Kurt over. "Nightcrawler, Kurt! Kurt!"

"It's just like my dream." I whispered. Kitty looked to me, picking up Kurt's hand.

"Then you can see the future." she said. "Look and see if he wakes up."

"It doesn't work like that," I said. "It just happens." she looked back to Kurt.

"Say something Kurt." she said. "Please. Tease me, scare me, anything." I just sat there with my eyes closed, concentrating. "Please don't be dead."

"Don't just sit there do something." Kitty said. I opened my eyes.

"I'm trying to get it to work again, I- Agh." I held my head as a splitting pain stabbed through it. I saw, Kurt, and Kitty, and I. Around Christmas, I think. Plus a bunch of other people, but they all looked foggy. _He's going to be okay._ I thought to myself.

I gasped and felt myself pulled back to the present. I was panting.

"What did you see?" she asked. "You saw something didn't you? Your eyes glowed blue and then you, like, gasped. What did you see?" I looked to Kurt and smiled stupidly, but I didn't care.

"He's gonna be okay." I whispered. She smiled, and took a deep breath.

"Come on, Kitty." she said to herself. "Okay, what would Wolverine do? I mean besides dice up, like, half the landscape." I thought for a second.

"I think that's actually all I've seen him do." I said, being totally serious.

"Wait," she said. "The Professor can read minds right?" she closed her eyes and concentrated. I waited patiently. She looked to me.

"Wolverine's on his way." she said. She looked to Kurt again.

"Come on Kurt, wake up." she said. "You know I'm still not big on facial hair but, like, the pointy ears are starting to work for me." I chuckled.

"That kinda grows on ya too." I said, looking at Kurt. "Like a big, happy puppy." I smiled. "I feel better just knowing he's gonna be OK." she looked to me with a smirk on her face.

"You like him, don't you." I felt my cheeks turn pink.

"What? No no no no." I said looking down. "It's just... He was my first actual friend. All the others, made fun of me, and I found out sooner or later. Ann. She was the worst of all. Always calling me names," I drew my knees up to my chest. "Making sure everyone saw how bad I was at... Things I was bad at, until my powers came along. When Kurt showed me his power I... I didn't feel so alone." she put her hand on my shoulder. I looked to her and she smiled. "I'm sorry." I looked to Kurt again.

"It's alright."

After a while Wolverine jumped over the fence.

"Knew I shouldn't have left the squirt in charge." he said. He picked Kurt up and we headed toward the Professor.

_**After We found The Professor**_

"What do you think happened to the Rogue." Cyclops asked as we walked up to him, Jean, and an unconscious Storm. The Professor sighed.

"She's gone, some where." he said. "Her mind is a jumble, I can't trace it. But I strongly suspect the hand of another at work here."

Wolverine sniffed the air. "Mystique." he said. "She can change her body, but not her scent." Kitty walked up to The Professor.

"Then we have to go after her." she said.

"There's been enough damage done today." he replied. "And the girl must come of her own free will or not at all. And we must first tend to our own." then Storm looked up, and Kitty and I spun our heads to Kurt.

"Looks like I missed quite a party." Kurt said, rubbing his head. (heh, that rhymed)

"Kurt!" I called.

"Your alright!" Kitty exclaimed. We walked up to him but he fell again. Kitty and I caught him and we each clung to one of his arms. I could tell he was confused, and I could tell Kitty said something. But I was to happy that my little puppy was alright to care.


	4. What?

***banging head against desk* I'm writing a book... And my characters would HATE me... I'm pulling a Hussy on them... Those of you who understood that rock... Anyway here's chapter 4.**

**C.J.**

I sat up in bed... 3 seconds before my alarm went off. I was getting to control this near future thing pretty easy. I froze and heard a voice in my head._ Time to get up Squirt._ I chuckled.

"I'm already up, Logan." I called before he could knock on the door.

"You need to stop doing that." he replied through the door. "It's freakin' me out." I chuckled.

"Me too. Can't help it though." I said. "Just happens." he left and I got dressed. I wore long baggy jeans, black running shoes, and a plain black t-shirt. I grabbed my backpack and ran downstairs. There was a puff of smoke in front of me.

"Whoa!" Kurt and I called as we fell. I sat up rubbing my head and opened my eyes. I looked to my left and saw Kurt doing the same thing.

"Heh," I laughed. "Sorry, Kurt." he looked to me and smiled, giving me a thumbs up.

"No big deal, Dan." he said.

_**School**_

... One word... BORING. Well we got a new student... Who probably ate a couple of other students. That was one big dude.

_**LUNCH!**_

"PIZZA!" I cheered. Scott rolled his eyes.

"I don't understand you, Dan." he said. I grinned.

"You don't have to." I replied. "Just go with it." everyone chuckled. Kitty pointed to the new student.

"Is that humongous guy the one you and Logan,like, went to see Saturday night?" she asked.

"Yeah, Fred." she replied. "He's OK. When he's not ripping lockers off the wall."

"He's the one who, like, did that?" Kitty chuckled. "Freaky."

"Well at least he's not paired with Rogue." Scott said.

"You and the Rogue?" Kurt asked, surprised. "That is a strange combination, ya?"

"Yeah," he replied. "I gotta play a romantic scene, with a girl who thinks we tried to kill her. Man she's gonna have to be some kinda actress." I chuckled.

"Yeah, have fun with that." Kurt put a hand on Scotts shoulder.

"My friend, you have got to invite me to rehearsals." he laughed. I wasn't paying attention to what was going on after that. The voice was back. Just a little, high voiced whisper in the back of my head. _Danger, danger, danger._ Fred sat down at his table and... Kinda... Catapulted... His food... Over to the... *Cough* jock table. Duncan stood up... With a weird green sludge covering his face... I'm starting to wonder... What's in my pizza. We all looked over to Fred cautiously. _Danger, danger, danger!_

"Bad move, Blob Boy." Duncan said as he and his goons walked over to Fred.

"Uh, stay here, Kitty." said Jean as she stood up. "This could get messy."_ it already has,_ I thought.

Kitty chuckled. "Yeah, cuz that hasn't, like, already happened." stupid power giving me already thought of comments! Everyone laughed as Fred tried to get up and slipped.

"DON'T LAUGH AT ME!" he yelled. Crap, that can't be good. Everyone stopped laughing. He started to throw food at Duncan and his 'friends' (if they can even be called anything but mindless meat) and they threw food back.

"FOOD FIGHT!" yelled some random kid. I stood up to walk out of the cafeteria, my new ability telling me when to duck and dodge. Once outside of the lunch room, I slumped against the wall. It had happened again. I saw the future. Rogue. She was all I could decipher. I think Scott was there too, and I think he was unconscious. I took a deep breath, and walked to my locker.

_**At home**_

I was in my uniform, hiding in a tree. I crouched on a branch, concealed by the leaves. Kurt was chasing Kitty, who had a football in her hand, and Logan and the Professor were over on the side. Kurt ported and Kitty phased through a tree.

"That's right half pint." Logan said. "Keep the ball from the elf. Gotta concentrate or-" Kitty phased through a tree... Then ran into a branch, dropping the football. I chuckled. Kurt ported and caught the football.

"Ha." he laughed. "It's mine now, Kitty." Kitty stood up.

"Gimme that." she called. I dropped down and grabbed the ball from Kurt, vaulting back up into the trees.

"Come and get it." I yelled. Kurt ported up into the trees but onto a weak branch and fell. Kitty phased through him as he fell and I decided to hide in the trees. I held completely still and after a while they gave up.

"We give up, Dan." Kitty called. "Come down now." I did and she jumped at me. I sidestepped.

"Can't trick me when I know what you're going to do." I laughed, tossing the football at her. We walked over to Logan.

"You, elf." he pointed to Kurt. "Get Cyclops. I gotta ride." and he took off.

"What's his deal?" I asked the Professor.

"Jean's been kidnapped." he replied. Kurt ported to the park and then back about a minute later with Scott.

_**THE HUNT FOR JEAN!**_

"I've been in mental contact with Jean." the Professor said when we had all gathered. "But she has no idea where she is."

"Well that's helpful." I mumbled.

"All I can tell is that she, and Blob are some where in this area."

"That's good enough for me." I shrugged. Scott looked angrily to me.

"How can you be so calm about this?" I looked to him.

"Because I saw her, Scott." I said. "She's fine. For now anyway." they all looked to me. "Apparently it's the present too." I shrugged. "As far as I know, I think she's in some kind of old factory."

"Then let's move." said Scott. We all piled into two cars. The black van and Scotts car. I closed my eyes.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked.

"Trying to get more on Jeans position." I closed my eyes tighter and opened them with a gasp. I could tell they had started glowing again, and when I came back to reality... I guess this thing takes a lot out of me, because I was leaning on the window.

"Are you alright?" he asked worried. I shook my head.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." I groaned. "I think he's forcing her on some kind of... Really awkward date." I shivered. "This guy's got some issues."

"Like, clearly." Said Kitty.

"Wolverine's found Jean." said the Professor.

_**At The Factory**_

"Rogue?" I gasped. "What is she doing there?" I saw here fighting Blob with Scotts ability.

When we got to the factory, Jean was free, Scott and Wolverine were awake and Rogue was putting Scotts visor back on.

"There you go." she said. "I only took a short term dose of your power, you should be back to normal soon."

"You are like an angel, Kate." he said... What?

"My name's not Kate." she said. "And I'm no angel."

"But you helped us." said Jean. "Why?"

"I don't know." Rouge replied. "I just don't know." and she ran away.

"Hey wait." Jean called. Wolverine caught her arm.

"Easy, Red." he said. "Let her go."

"But she-" Jean started.

"She ain't ready." Wolverine said. "Trust me on this."

"OK," Kitty said. "So maybe she's part of the dark, icky side, but I figure we, like, totally owe her now."

"Yeah." Scott said. "Yeah, we do, big time." he put his arm around Jean.

_**Later, Back at the Institute**_

I walked down the hall to my room, until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Kurt.

"Kitty told me what you said when I was... Unconscious." he said. "I didn't realize that I was your first-" I chuckled.

"It's alright." I said. "There's no way you could have known." I looked to him and smiled. "I'm glad you're my friend, Kurt." he smiled.

"Hug for the Fuzzy Dude?" he asked, opening his arms. I laughed and smiled.

"Hug for the Fuzzy Dude." I wrapped my arms around him and he did the same. I smiled.


	5. Spyke (Short)

**5 reviews. Thank you to OneHellOfAKitsune, Swamprat91, Fannygirl122, and JadedGemini for your reviews. From now on it will be 5 per chapter for the reviews. Enjoy :) warning. This one will be short too because my OC doesn't come in till half way through the episode. And I know I didn't really develop the relationship between Kurt and Danni very well, but lets just leave it at 'they had a lot in common and became quick friends.'**

**C.J.**

"So, like, where is this new guy?" Kitty asked as we were eating. At the table was the Professor, Scott, Jean, Logan and Kitty and I.

"Still sleeping." the Professor replied. "He had a rather difficult evening." I nearly jumped out of my skin when Kurt teleported into the room.

"Ah!" I yelped. "Dang it, Kurt. Stop doing that." I chuckled. "Ehehe sorry, Dan." he replied with a small laugh. Then he took in a deep breath through his nose. "I love the smell of bacon in the morning!" he exclaimed. Everyone at the table was talking but Kurt and I were too busy stuffing our faces to care much. Then Kurt decided to port and hang from the light, trying to grab the pancakes.

"Elf!" Logan yelled, closing the container. "How many times I gotta tell ya, 'ask and it'll get passed to ya?'" I chuckled.

"Sorry." Kurt did an upside down shrug. " I didn't want to interrupt you." he ported back to his seat.

"That's better." Logan said. "Now mind your manners." I put my hand over my mouth to stop myself from giggling, and again I didn't hear them. Kurt looked so cute right now... Wait what?

_**Later**_

"This is your fifth run, Spyke." Said Cyclops. "You wanna take a break?" Scott, Kurt, Evan and I were at the top of a giant skate ramp, and Evan (Spyke) was panting.

"No time for breaks man." he said with a... Somewhat high pitched voice. "You got me here to train so let's train." _this should be fun._ I thought.

"You heard the man." Logan said from the bottom. (We were all in our suits BTW) "Let's roll." then Evan hopped on his skateboard and rode down the ramp. Note this was no ordinary ramp. Jean lifted up some metal spheres with her powers and threw them at Evan. Multiple times. Evan grew some of his spikes and threw them, shattering some of the spheres. Then Scott shot a beam at him. Multiple times, and even managing to knock him off his skateboard. He fell to the floor with a thud.

"Not to shabby, Porcupine." Wolverine said, extending his hand to help Evan up. Evan reached up and took Wolverine's hand. Just as he stood up Kitty's voice came over the speakers.

"Spyke," she said. "Your coach just called. Says you got to come to the gym, you've got a game tonight."

"There wasn't one on the schedule." he said, taking off his Helmet. "Well there is now." Kitty replied. "Coach says Principle Darkholm, like, put it together last minute. Says he wants you suited up in, like, one hour cuz your staring against P-S-1-0-4."

"P-S-1-0... What the heck is that?" I mumbled, as we walked down. Kurt ported over to Spyke.

"Dude! Alright you get to play against your (Word I didn't know.)" Kurt exclaimed excitedly.

"Yeah." Spyke mumbled.

_**Later In The Pool**_

Kurt ported over the pool and did a cannonball and I jumped only slightly less high then he had ported and did one as well. Kitty got knocked off her floating bed thing and started complaining, but all Kurt and I did was laugh. Then Evan jumped in, but his spikes grew and he landed on Kitty's floaty bed thingy... And it popped. He and the bed thing went under the water. When he came up, his spikes were gone and he was holding the deflated bed.

"Sorry." he said. We all laughed. (except Kitty, for obvious reasons)


	6. The Middleverse

**As I said on my LoSH fanfic "I'm not gonna do the 5 reviews anymore. I have to many ideas they can not wait. So... Yeah... Enjoy!**

**C.J.**

I was running along the school roof. I jumped down slightly and grabbed a tree branch, jumping down from branch to branch until I landed right next to a table. At the table were Jean, Scott, Evan, Kurt, and Kitty.

They all yelped in surprise. I smiled and waved. "Sup guys?" I called walking over and taking a seat next to Jean.

"You have got to teach me how to do that." Evan said. I smiled and shrugged. Jean playfully punched me in the arm.

"Where have you been?" she asked with a chuckle. I smiled a toothy smile. "The roof." I said. "Where do ya think?" After a quick hello, they got back to what they were talking about.

"Come on, it might be fun." Jean persuaded. I leaned over to Kitty and whispered. "What are we talking about?" she giggled. "Jean's, like, trying to get Scott to go to Duncan's party." I laughed. "Yeah that's gonna happen."

"Mathews is a jerk." Scott said. _Not wrong there. _Kitty then decided to speak up. "No he's not, I'd go." she said. Wow. I think that's the first time I've heard her say a full sentence without saying 'like'. The world. Is ending... Anyway.

"No Freshmen allowed." Kitty pouted. "Mathews is a jerk. " I fist bumped the air. "Yeah, I have an excuse not to go!" Kitty looked at me dumbfounded. "Why do you, like, not want to go?" I held up one finger.

"First, like Scott said, he's a jerk. And second, I'm just not a party person. I have..." I tapped my chin in thought. "Croudaphobia." Kurt laughed.

"Dan, you're so strange." he said. I giggled. "I try."

"Half of the school will be there," Scott continued. "Suppose somebody gets to close to Kurt." he pointed his thumb toward my fuzzy friend. "That Holo projector wont stop them from feeling his fur."

"Hey," Kurt said. "Chicks dig the fuzzy dude." I held my hand over my mouth to cover my giggles. "Right?" he said leaning over to Kitty.

"I am, like, so out of here." she said standing up. "Later." I sighed and plopped down next to Kurt.

"Oh yeah," Kurt said. "She can't resist." he combed his hand through his hair. I laughed and playfully punched his arm.

"Yup." I said. "We could tell by the way she ran away." he pouted. "Hey!" I laughed and gave him a nuggie.

"I'm trying to be serious here." Scott said, once again turning the conversation to the party. "Look, we go to Mathews party, suppose Dukes or Maximoff try to start something. We're not the only mutants in the school you know." I sighed.

"He's got a point." I said.

"Yeah, just the cool ones." Evan said, highfiving Kurt across the table. Jean spoke up again.

"Hey, come on Scott," she said. "What's wrong with a little socializing?" Scott sighed.

"I'm sorry I just don't think it's a good idea." Scott said. "You never think anythings a good idea." I mumbled, grabbing a juice from the center of the table.

"Dude, it's just a party!" Kurt said, jumping up on the table. "Time to shake that tail!" he then proceeded to do a little dance on the table and I nearly fell out of my seat from laughing so hard. "Woo Who! Party! Party! Party!" then his tail appeared and Scott started looking around to see if anybody saw.

"Hey watch the tail!" Scott called, grabbing Kurt's tail and pulling him down. "Ow!" Kurt yelped. "Now see that's exactly what I'm talking about." Scott said.

"You pulled my tail man." Kurt exclaimed. "Grow up Kurt." Scott said. Then I looked over to Jean and gave her a look that said, 'I'm gonna go before this gets ugly.' she nodded. I got up and walked to class.

***Quick Silver runs across the screen changing the setting***

I. Was. BORED. Why did they make me go to school if I already knew 99% of the stuff their teaching us. The teacher asked me a question that I barley heard, obviously seeing if I was paying attention or not considering I was just staring out the window.

"The Constitutional Convention." I replied with a sigh. I watched the clock, praying it would tick faster. 6th period is the slowest of the day. I looked back to the teacher, stealing glances at the clock until the bell rang. I bolted out of my seat and ran to my locker.

_Danni!_ I dropped my books. _thanks a lot Jean_! _I just dropped my books. What's wrong? _I was irritated but this sounded serious so I was listening. _Kurt's missing. I_ put my books in my bag as I ran out of the school._ Where are you?_

***Danni drags Kurt across the screen by his tail***

"Toad get your slimy butt back here!" I yelled as we ran threw the school yard. He had this weird... Machine... That apparently was the cause for Kurt's disappeared. Scott shot a beam at him, which only missed by a hair. Toad then turned around and fired to weapon.

"Shadowcat down!" Jean called to Kitty. Kitty then phased through the ground to dodge the blast. Then it hit a fountain and it... Vanished. I staired for a moment before turning my attention back to Toad.

"Get him!" Scott yelled. "You don't think we're trying?!" I yelled back. I took a deep breath and ran faster. Toad jumped into a tree and we all crowded around the base.

"Get lost." he called. I sighed. "I'm warnin' ya." he shot the thing again and we all dodged. And he fell out of the tree... Made my day. Jean caught the machine with her telekineses before it hit the ground.

"Got it." she called. "That's it I'm outa here." Toad called. He started to hop away but Evan shot one of his spikes at him, pinning him to the tree.

"Why don't you stick around for a while." he said. I laughed, walking up to him. "Nice, dude." we highfived as Scott walked over to Toad.

"Now," he started. "Tell us what you did to Kurt." he put his hand on the side of his visor.

"I didn't do anythin" Toad said, covering his head with his hands. As if that would help him if Scott opened his visor.

"He didn't." said a familiar voice behind us. We all turned to see Rouge leaning against a tree. "I did. If you all wanna find blue boy you'd better let him go." I glared at her.

***Kurt drags Danni across the screen by her ear... Haha, payback***

We all walked into a lab... Well at least I think it was a lab... Once... Now it just looked like a dump.

"This is where it happened." Rouge said. Scott leaned over and picked up Kurt's holo watch.

"If you've hurt him I'm gonna-" Scott started, pointing a finger a Rouge, but she pointed back, interrupting him mid sentence.

"You start threating me, and you're never gonna find her friend." they looked like they were about to strangle each other, then Jean stepped between them.

"Whoa, take it easy Cyclops." she said. I walked up to him and put a hand on his papped his head.

"Yeah just chill." I said with a smile. "I'm just a worried as the next guy, but Kurt can take care of himself. I'm sure he's fine."

"Yo, guys." Kitty called us. "We've been running a diagnostic on this thing." Evan was next.

"Can you belive it? It uses CPM! I mean, talk about Retro man." he said. "It's putting out some kind of, like, steady low power pulse wave that just seems to disappear into thin air." Kitty said.

"And that means what exactly?" Scott asked. Evan again. "Well we figure that the pulse has trapped the Crawler in some other dimension." he said.

"Cool." Kitty looked at me funny. "I mean, not cool that he's trapped, but cool that... It works... Yeah... I'll shut up now."

"K so lets trash this thing." Scott said walking up to it. He placed the thing on a table and I got a quick flash of the future. Kurt... But he was like a ghost. It sent a chill down my spine. "Everyone stand back, I'm gonna use full power." Scott said, placing a hand on each side of his visor. "This could get messy."

"Um, you know I could just, like, phase through the gizmo and like quietly short it out." Kitty suggested. Everybody looked at her. "Oh, right. Forget I mentioned it." she turned to Jean. "Like, what is it with guys and explosions anyway." I walked up to them.

"How can you not like explosions?" I asked. "Their awesome!" we all turned back to Scott. Just before he was gonna nuke it... Something appeared behind the machine. It was Kurt!

"Kurt!" I called. He was... Like a ghost. "Reset!" he called. "Don't des-" and he vanished again.

"You guys saw that right?" Scott asked, shocked. I looked at him. "Considering I said his name... Yeah."

"He's still alive." exclaimed Rouge. "What was he saying?" Jean asked. "He said 'reset, don't.'" Evan said. "you know, don't reset it. He wants you to blow it up. Do it."

"I swear these guys are, like, obsessed." Kitty said. "Uh, it sounded more like a warning to me." Scott said.

"A warning?!" Evan questioned. "From the goof-man himself? Nah, come on. Shred that sucker." I looked at Evan.

"Kurt's not that immature." I said. "He knows this is not a good time to be joking around." Scott walked up to the thing.

"No," he said. "Nightcrawler's a joker but, even he knows when it's time to get serious. Look if he wanted to blow up the projector, why didn't he just say 'don't reset' instead of reset then don't? I think he wants us to reset this thing." Scott said, picking up the machine. I walked up and papped his head again.

"That's usin' your noggin." I said. He turned the machine around, reading the stuff out loud.

"Intensity settings, power regulators, uh, beam width, Restart!" he said. "Press it!" I yelled. He did and the machine started to make a whirring noise. Scott put it back down on the table and backed away. A beam shot out of the machine and I put my arm in front of my face to shield my eyes. I didn't open them but I heard Scott yell.

"Come on! Teleport through!" he called. "What's the matter?" that can't be good. "Lets go!" I peaked open my eyes but shut them again instantly. Heightened senses. It was a lot brighter for me.

"What are they doing?" Evan asked. "I don't know." Scott replied. "But I hope they hustle." who says _that_ anymore?

"There they are." I turn around and see Toad, Avalanche, and Blob. "And they still got that vapor ray I was tellin' you about."

"Crap." I mumble. They walked forward. "Rouge," Avalanche said. "Mystique sent us to find you. So you with us or them?" he asked.

"Mystique?" Scott asked surprised. "Your working for her?" Rouge turned to Scott. "Hey Summers," she started. "You got your friends," she started to walk away. "And I got mine. But this ain't my fight. I'm outa here." and she left.

"OK." Blob said. "Fork it over losers." Avalanche stepped forward. "Or this place is gonna rock."

"The projector stays with us." Scott said. "X-Men, keep that portal open." Avalanche looked angry.

"Your call." his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he stomped his foot, causing the building to crumble around us. They charged. Toad started prancing around Evan and Evan looked pretty annoyed. So I kicked Toad when he wasn't looking.

"Ow!" he yelled glaring at me. I grinned and shrugged. After about a minute we both regrouped.

"OK." Blob said again. "Enough with the warm ups. Time for some serious smashing." then we heard a car horn from behind us.

"What the-" I started to say but then it turned into a yelp of surprise as a car (or what was left of it) rode through the portal. It drove straight toward the three villans and Blob stopped it from crushing them. I moved out of my armadillo position and looked around. The three bad dudes where gone, and Kurt was stepping out of the car.

"Kurt!" I yelled, running up to him. I threw my arms around his neck and I could tell he was surprised, but after a moment he hugged me back. When we pulled away he gave me a nuggie.

"That's payback for earlier," I chuckled, remembering the nuggie I gave him this morning. Only after this did I realize there was a boy next to him. I smiled.

"Hi." I said. "I'm Danni." I extended my hand. He took it. "Forge." he then turned to Kurt and whispered something in his ear that made his eyes widen. I giggled and gave him another nuggie, then ran out of the building before he could get payback... Again.

***Danni runs from Wolverine***

"Hey your welcome to crash with us a while Forge." Scott said. "Xavier's cool, you'd like him."

"Thanks but I better go find my parents." Forge said. "I'm 20 years late for curfew." I chuckled. "Thanks for bailing me out." he said to Kurt.

"Hey, anytime." they high fived. I chuckled. "Hop in we'll give you a lift." Scott said. "No problem it's just a few blocks." Forge said, turning and walking away. "OK." Scott said, pulling out a piece of paper and writing something down on it. "But if you need any help just call." he handed the paper to Forge.

"Sure," he said. "I'll do that." he started to walk again and we all started to wave. "See you dude." Kurt yelled.

We all got in the car. But we were one seat short so I offered to sit on the floor by Kurt and Evan.

"Uh, your gonna have to duck until we can get you a new holo watch." Scott said to Kurt. Kurt gasped with fake hurt.

"So it's true. You really are ashamed of me." he put his hands on his cheeks in mock surprise. We all laughed.

"Right dude." Scott said. "Hey listen, about what happened before... My bad." I popped up from behind his seat.

"Did you really say what I think you just said?" I grinned from ear to ear. "No, it was on me too." Kurt said.

"Maybe-" Scott started. He sighed. "Maybe, your right. I take things to seriously. I need to lighten up some."

"Oh, Scott." Jean said. "Not you." Kitty and I chuckled. "Check his temperature." Kitty said as she put her hand on his forehead. "Mister Military's going soft." I fake screamed.

"The world is imploding." I said. "Yeah," Kurt said. "And I could probably dial down the goofing a little."

"Ah, welcome back." Scott said. He and Kurt fist bumped. "OK, so now whadia say we head home gear up and run a level 3 training sim in the Danger Room?" I reached up from behind my seat and bonked him on the head.

"Not funny dude." Kurt leaned forward in his seat. "Very nice." Kurt said. "There's hope for you yet." Scott started the car.

"Yeah well, tell me about it on the way to Duncan Mathew's party." Scott said. "Oh I can't go remember?" Kitty said. "I'm, like, a freshmen."

"Hey," Scot said, pulling Kitty closer. "You're also one of the X-Men." Jean put a hand on her shoulder. "Hey don't worry, we'll make it happen." she said.

"Hey what about me?" I asked, popping up from the back seat. "I didn't want to go remember." I crossed my arms. Kitty looked back at me.

"Oh, your going." I sat back down and pouted. Kurt leaned down to me. "Hey, don't worry, It'll be fun." I smiled. "I'll take your word for it." he fist bumped the air. "Lets roll!"


	7. Stars

**AKDFHASFKGHSKFJSGHGHSDFSEDHFDJFKDI... Enjoy :)**

I ran along the roof, jumping across the gaps until I came to one that was to wide. I pulled out one of my daggers that had rope tied to the loop on the handle, and threw it to the other side. I heard it embed itself in the wall and pulled out my other dagger which also had the rope tied into it, and jammed it into the wall of the building I was on. I grabbed the rope and began to pull myself along it. When I reached the other side I tugged on the rope and my knife came flying back to me and I caught it in my right hand, I wrapped the rope up and hooked it to my belt, and that's when the reports started to come in.

"North perimeter secure." Shadowcat's voice came from my com. I ran across the roof again and jumped down when I reached the last one. I peaked around the corner. All clear. I walked down the path and turned the corner again.

"This guy's catchin' Z's." Spyke said. "Uh I mean, South perimeter secure." I then picked up my com and spoke into it.

"West and East wings clear." I said in a hushed voice. "All guards contained." then Cyclops's voice came.

"Okay, lets make it a clean rescue." he said. I jumped up to the rooftops again and jumped back towards the central building. I saw somebody grab Jean and a flash of red from inside. I face palmed. Nice going guys. I ran toward the roof just as the simulation ended. I opened the skylight and dropped down. I saw Kurt on the ground and went to help him up.

"Thanks Dan." I smiled. "No problem. I turned to Scott. "How'd ya fail this time?" he glared at me. The Professor came in with Evan, Kitty, Logan, and Storm **(I have no idea how to spell her name. Ororo? ) **following behind him.

"Scott, you are never to stop a simulation unless you are hurt." he said. Kurt stumbled a bit.

"Trust me," he said. "That hurt." I looked to him. "I belive ya." I said putting his arm around my shoulder to help him walk.

"Why is Rogue in this?" Scott asked. "She was not part of the briefing." I sighed. "Scott you're hopeless."

"Simply the element of surprise." the Professor said. "It's part of life so expect it on every exercise. Well we're finished." he turned around. "Get to school." Scott and Jean talked for about a second then walked out. I looked to Kurt.

"You gonna be Okay?" I asked. He smiled. "It's no big deal, really." he said. "I'm not to heavy am I?" I chuckled.

"Dude, I have super strength." I said. "Your light as a feather." we walked out of the room.

***Danni walks across screen then looks behind her and starts running from Kurt***

It was Saturday now. It was Friday when everybody left for the field trip. They'd be back in a couple days. I was in my faded jean capris, white t-shirt, denim jacket, and white running shoes. My hair was out of it's usual ponytail and moved with the breeze as I sat on the roof, watching the stars. I pulled my knees to my chest and let out a content sigh. I smiled. A small _poof _came from behind me, telling me I had company. I chuckled. I closed my eyes as I heard Kurt sit down beside me.

"What are you doing up here?" I chuckled, eyes still closed. "I could ask you the same question." I opened my eyes and looked to him. He looked away and chuckled.

"I was looking for you." I looked back at the stars. "Why?" I asked. "Well... Um.. I.." I laughed.

"It's alright, you don't have to answer." I said. "I would have looked for you too." he smiled.

"You still haven't answered my question." he said. I closed my eyes again. "It's calming up here." I said. "You can forget everything. That we're different, that there people who want to hurt us..." I opened my eyes and rest my head on my knees. "You can forget your past."

"That's a good thing to forget." Kurt said. I smiled. "There are things to remember though." I said. "Your friends, your family." I looked to him. "It's up here that I realize... This place... Is where my good memories started." there was a flicker of emotion in his eyes that I couldn't identify, but it was gone just as quick. He smiled.

"Mine too." I grinned. "Hug for the tomboy?" I opened my arms. He chuckled. "Hug for the tomboy." we wrapped our arms around each other and held each other close. If Jean hadn't contacted us I doubt we would have pulled apart as soon. _You guys are gonna wanna hear this. _We pulled apart and went to the common room.

"It's the same as lying to us." Jean said. "We had a right to know who our Principle really was." we were all gathered in the common room. Scott had come back and so had Rogue. That must have been one eventful field trip. Everybody agreed.

"Yeah man." Kurt said. "What did you think we were gonna do? Go after her?" I nodded in agreement.

"Man we know better." Evan said. "She wants to play like nothings going down, so can we."

"It's like we're playing with fire, and didn't even know it." Kitty said. The Professor turned to our newest member.

"Rogue." she looked down. "It's not my place." she said. "Sure it is." Kitty said. "Your part of the family now."

"Yeah girl." Evan said. "Tell us what you think." she looked back at her lap. "Well, I think maybe- no, I've learned, that honesty is very important between people you care about. At least it is to me."

"Your right." the Professor said. "All of you." he turned to Logan. "I must apologize for keeping this secret from you. But please understand there are many challenges in your future. Secrets, elements of surprise, some your ready to deal with, and some your not. In the future I will try to do better in knowing which is which."

"Thanks Professor." Scott said. "We're all in this together." we all stood up. "It's nice to know we've all got something to learn. That's what makes us X-Men."


	8. You Got Dan To Dance?

**I wrote... 3 chapters yesterday... I have... No life... Anyway, here's chapter 8 :)**

**C.J.**

I walked down the hall to my locker, opening it up and grabbing my history book. I closed my locker and saw Evan right behind the door. I jumped.

"Whoa," I yelped. "What's up with the camera?" I asked. (it was pointed at my face.) he chuckled.

"Extra credit." he said. "Ah, that explains it." I said walking toward my class. "Hey!" he called after me.

"Hey have you seen Kurt today?" I asked. "I coulda sworn he was here this morning?"

"Yeah," Evan said. "His watch broke, so he had to go home." I pulled my backpack up my shoulder.

"Alright, well see you later Evan." I called walking into my class.

***Blob moves the screen, showing another underneath (Time Skip)***

I walked through the institute to my room. I needed a nap. Kurt popped up a way in front of me, in his mutant form.

"Hey Kurt." I called. He turned to me and waved. "Hey Dan." I walked up to him. "Did you get your watch fixed?" I asked. He grinned and pressed a button on his watch, turning into his human form.

"Nice." I said, giving him a high five. Suddenly an alarm went off and the Professor's voice was in our heads.

"Suit up." he said. "We have an intruder." Kurt and I ran to our rooms... Well... He ported... I ran... Anyway, when we got outside... Who the heck is this guy? And what's up with all the fur? We all ran outside to help Logan.

"He's mine." Logan said without looking back at us. Storm started to make a tornado. "No," she said. "This is not the place for your private war." she shot a bolt of lightning at the intruder, who the Professor told us was called Sabertooth. He seems like a nice guy (sarcasm.)

"That doesn't seem to have done anything." I called to the others as Sabertooth stood right back up from getting hit. By. LIGHTNING! Storm sent wind at him and he had a hard time getting back to Logan. He was just about to grab him when suddenly Scott shot Sabertooth in the chest. But he got up. AGAIN! This will be difficult. Jean then picked up a stone bench with her telekinesis and threw it at him. He was knocked over, but I don't think it will be for long. Storm sent lightning again and Scott shot him at the same time. He fell over and started to get up.

"This isn't over Logan!" he growled and ran away. Logan began to chase after him. "Wolverine!" Storm called after him. "No!" but... Logan still ran. They ran out the gates of the institute and into the forest. He had come back. Eventually and empty handed.

Later, Kitty and Rogue had been dragging me around, trying to get me to be the Ref for their arguments. I rubbed my temples as I walked behind them.

"I gotta practice for the audition and you've been hoggin the soundtrack all mornin'." Rogue said.

"Hey I bought it," Kitty said. "Get your own." I opened my mouth to yell at them both to just shut up, but then Evan walked up to us.

"Ladies, ladies." he said. "Maybe we can all, help each other out here. "What do you want?!" both girls asked at the same time.

"Look," Evan said. "You two think you can stop arguing long enough to help me do something important?" he asked. I started to tiptoe away.

"Like what?" Rogue asked. "I'll explain on the way." said Evan. "But just to warn ya first, we might have to do a bit of improvising." I was nearly around the corner when somebody grabbed my wrist. I jumped and turned around to see Rogue and Kitty each grabbing one of my arms.

"You're coming too." they both said. I groaned in annoyance and looked to Evan. 'Help me!' I mouthed. He shrugged.

**After a bit of dragging and complaining and a quick motorcycle ride with Evan skateboarding behind us.**

Evan got out his video camera while Rogue, Kitty, and I stood in a clearing near the edge of the woods. And he brought a radio... I think I know where this is going.

"Okay, dance." he said. Kitty started dancing like there's no tomorrow, Rogue did... This weird shuffle thing, and I just stood with my arms crossed.

"I don't dance." I said. "Aw come on." Kitty said. "I'm sure you could if you tried." I sighed. "I said I _don't _dance, not that I couldn't." she pulled me into the circle with them. "Dance." she said. I sighed.

"Come on you two get with the program." Evan said. "Shake that thing." I face palmed.

"You did not just say that." I mumbled. "Hey she's got her moves I've got mine." Rogue said.

"Yeah, girls." Kitty said. "You gotta go with it ya know? Your like walking zombies or something."

"Hey listen Rogue." Evan started. "How bout you shed them gloves, and give K girl a tiny tap." they both looked at him.

"What?" Rogue asked. "No way!" protested Kitty. "Listen to me." Evan said. "Just enough to rip Kitty's moves." I sighed. "It might work." Rogue said. "Just concentrate on em." she started to take off her glove. "Okay," Kitty said. "But you'd better not, like, lay me out." they tapped fingers and there was a small spark between their fingers. They both pulled away. They both shivered. "Whoa."

"That was, like, pretty irksome." Rogue said. "Am I talkin' like her?" My mouth dropped open. "That... Was weird." I mumbled.

"OK!" Evan said. "Let's get on with it. Action." Rogue looked to me. "If I'm dancin'," she grabbed my hand. "So are you." I sighed. "Fine." Kitty pressed play and we all started to dance.

"Lookin' good." Evan said. "Lookin' good!" _danger, danger, danger!_ I slowed down a little and looked around us. Nothing. I shrugged. It was probably just warning me that Rogue and Kitty were about to start fighting again. I have never been more wrong in my life. Sabertooth rushed out of the forest and I spun around quickly. Evan fell over and Sabertooth crushed the radio with his foot.

"You're mine!" Sabertooth said, picking up Evan. We all got in fighting positions. "Been expecting you." Evan said, growing his spikes. "You gotta be sharp if your gonna mess with the Spyke." then Sabertooth threw Evan at us and I did a handless backflip to avoid it. He went to grab Kitty but he phased right through her.

"Right I'm so sure." she said. Then Sabertooth came at me but I vaulted backwards and a good 10 feet away. He hit Kitty and she joined the dog-pile of Rogue and Evan,

"Kitty!" I called. Then I felt something hit the back of my. I let out a cry of pain and fell forward. I tried to sit up but everything was blurry. The others were saying stuff and probably fighting Sabertooth, but my head hurt to much to focus and I just laid down, trying not to fall asleep and hoping the world would stop spinning. When I was about half conscious I was slightly aware of Wolverine joining the fight. I saw a bright flash of light which was probably Rogue. There was talking and then somebody picked me up, and I slept.

_***dramatic music***_** duh duh duuuuuuuh! What happens next?**

I woke up in my room. I tried to sit up and pain shot through my head. I fell back with a yelp.

"Hold still." someone said, placing a hand on my shoulder to keep me from sitting up again. I opened my eyes.

"Kurt?" I said. "And Evan." I heard Evan complain. I turned my head. He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Sorry you got hurt." he said. I could already feel the pain subsiding. Thank you Physical Advancements. I sat up.

"It's no biggie." I said, surprising him a little. "It was fun up until I got hit in the back of the head with a fist the size of a mountain. Plus you got me to dance, so bonus points for you." I stood up.

"You got Dan to dance?!" Kurt asked. Evan grinned. "Sure did." he said. "Wanna see?"

"No you don't!" I yelled lunging for the camera, but Kurt got there first and ported away. "Darn it!"


	9. Camp

**... I got nothing to say... So enjoy the chapter.**

**C.J.**

Camp... Yay... Fun... Joy... Who am I kidding. I hate camp. The coach was saying stuff and I wasn't even paying attention. All you have to do to make them think you're listening is look forward, stand straight, and say 'yes sir' when they shut up. So that's exactly what I did.

"Yes Sargent Hawk sir!" I yelled with everyone else. Blah blah blah, Scott's the troop leader, blah blah blah. The coach walked away.

"Yay, he shut up." I mumbled, grabbing my bag. "I'm gonna be dead in, like, two days." Kitty sighed.

"What about me?" Evan asked. "I'm a city kid!" time for the German. "What did we ever do to deserve this?"

"I'm goin' awall." Rogue said. "Any one know how to how wire a school bus?" I raised my hand. Scott put a hand on Rogue's shoulder.

"Whoa, whoa, slow down private." he said. "Come on we're not washin' out in front of the whole school. Besides, Professor X endorses this place."

"Yeah, at least he gave us a choice." Jean said. "Survival training here or with Wolverine." Rogue sighed. "Some choice."

"Come on we can do this." Scott Evan looked at me."Wait, how do you know how to hot wire a school bus?" he asked. I pointed to my head. Kitty looked at me next. "Why would you want to?" she asked. "Your power is, like, literately what we're gonna be doing. You'll probably do so good you get a break."

"I'm not an outdoors person." I grumbled, walking past them. I could feel their surprised faces watching me as I left. Yeah, I was usually very happy and cherry. But put me in a place with no AC and a bunch of mosquitoes and I become a crabby, complaining, teen.

First activity... Rope climbing... Yaaaaay. I scaled mine slowly and grabbed the handles at the top, sliding across the zip-line. My ability didn't matter here, besides we agreed not to use them. It was still a bazillion degrees and I was being eaten alive and my powers wouldn't help me there, so what was the point anyway. I laughed when Blob broke his rope. I hopped off the other end of the zip-line and waited for my friends.

"Hey!" Evan yelled. "That cheating chump." he was talking about Lance who had just made Scott fall into the river. Evan grew some spikes. He was about to throw them at Lance's boat when Jean grabbed his arm.

"Listen, we agreed not to use any powers out here." she said. "Remember? You know, just man against nature." I smacked a mosquito on my arm.

"Yup, cuz this is loads of fun." I said. "That guy needs his boat popped." Evan said. Jean's turn again.

"Yeah, well, Scott's cool. He'll handle it like a group leader should." she said. We watched Scott and Lance race in their boats.

"Yeah, I don't think so." I laughed as Scott shot Lance's boat, causing Lance to fall into the water. I put a hand over my mouth to stop my laughing fit. "Ow!" I yelped, feeling another mosquito on the back of my neck. "Stupid bug!" we all cheered as Scott passed the finish line. Powers or not, that was awesome. *smack* stupid BUG! Then Mystiques kids walked up.

"That loser Scott should've lost and you know it." Blob said. "Yeah," Quicksilver said. "Just because he sliped and took a bath the guy went ballistic." I glared at them.

"Sliped?" Kurt asked. "More like Avalanched." "He stole that first place ribbon." Toad said.

"He did not!" Kitty yelled. "You want that ribbon so bad-" Rogue started but I didn't hear the rest because everybody started yelling at each other. I sighed.

"Quiet." I said. They didn't. "Calm down." they didn't. "Guys chill ou- Guys! Guys! SHUT UP!" I yelled. They looked to me. I was rubbing my temples again. "I thought my brain wan gonna implode. My group were all looking at me surprised. I don't think they've ever seen my temper before.

Apparently the coach heard their little fight and now we had to do push ups. It wasn't that difficult but it was definitely boring. 60!

"Now on your feet." the coach said. We all stood. Some slower than others. *cough* Blob *cough*

"Here at Iron Back we got ways to weed the loud mouths from the tough guys." yaaay peptalk. I groaned internally. "We fight it out in the wilderness against the wilderness. You grunts wanna prove how tough you are, fine! First team to snatch a flag I planted up their on Mount Humiliation," that's a fun name. "And brings it back to me wins."

"Cake walk." Quicksilver said. "Are team can take (he was talking to fast for me to process.)"

"Not if I beat you there." Kurt said. "The whole team or no one." coach said. "As proof I wanna snapshot of every member right there at the top. Are we clear?!"

"Sir yes sir." we all yelled. "You leave in five from opposite trails." coach said. "Be ready." we all walked away.

"Still no powers?!" I complained when I was told of the bet made by Scott and Lance. "Are you kidding me?" I groaned when Scott shook his head and we headed for our trail.

"Come on lets pick it up." Scott yelled back. "We're almost to the base." I had pushed my powers to the back of my mind (a trick Jean had taught me) which automatically made the run much harder. I had to put every single thought out of my mind and tune out every word my team mates said. Follow the leader, follow the leader.

"Dan are you alright?" Kurt asked. I was panting and probably looked like I was about to faint. "You look like you're about to pass out." suspicion confirmed.

"Yeah... Just... Fine." he didn't look convinced. "Normally... this would be just fine... for you." he said. "Yeah well... Normally I... Have my... Powers... Now I'm... Back to... Stupid... Old... Danni, who could... Barley... Jog... A block..." I said between gasps. "Well that's not very good." he said and I let out a small chuckle. We kept running.

Next we had to walk up the side of the mountain. Yippdie freaking doo. I stoped, my hands placed on my knees. I looked up the mountain and took a deep breath. _Come on Danni,_ I thought, _this is where you prove Ann wrong. _After climbing for a while we stopped for a breather while Scott looked around. I literately thought I was dieing.

"I... Guess... Ann... Was right... About me." I mumbled. Kitty came up to me. "Hey don't say that, we're just getting started." I groaned. "This is so difficult."

She helped me up and we walked up to Scott... Just as Evan sent a spike up the mountain.

"Hey no fair!" I yelled. "How come he gets to use his powers?!" Kitty looked to me. "I guess that's off now, so you can probably use yours too." I shook my head. "I'm gonna prove Ann wrong." Kitty looked at me and smiled. "Now your talking."

Scott started to climb the rope, but nobody followed. Jean walked up and he offered the rope to her, but she started to climb, and so did everyone else. We climbed until I felt my arms were about to fall off. But I ended up falling off. I yelped, reaching for something to grab on to. Then I felt someone grab my wrist. I opened up my eyes.

"Thank you Kurt." he pulled me up. "Don't mention it." he said. We reached a ledge and I tackled him in a bone crushing hug. "Thank you. I mean it." I didn't realize I was trembling until he hugged me back. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"There it is!" Scott yelled. "Victory!" then the mountain started to shake and I clung to Kurt again.

"Afraid of heights?" Kitty asked. "Afraid of falling." I replied. Suddenly, Evan lost his grip and fell, but Jean reached over the side and grabbed him with her telekinesis. She pulled him back up.

"Whoa," he said. "I don't recommend that." he said. "I second that." I said. "Nice move," Scott said. "That tremor had to be Lance, so they gotta be close. Jean, levitate us all to the top." I sighed. "You just wont quit will you." I called.

"No way." Jean replied. "Forget it." Scott turned to her. "What, you just used your powers what's the difference?"

"That was life and death!" she yelled. "This contest isn't. Seems like X-Men outa know the difference."

"Over here!" Rogue yelled. "It's them!" we all walked over to an abandoned mine hole near where we were.

"We're caved in!" Toad yelled up. "Aw come on don't leave us down here man! Not for some stupid flag!" I looked down. I couldn't see them without my powers. It was too dark.

"We wont!" Scott yelled down to them. We lowered down two ropes and Scott climbed down to get them. After we had gotten Toad, Blob, and Quicksilver up it was only Lance left. Suddenly Quicksilver ran past us to get the flag. Kurt teleported to the top and they grabbed the flag at the same time. Then... The jet appeared behind them. Why?

"X-Men." said Storm's voice. "Professor X is in danger, and so is Mystique." I quickly brought back my powers and jumped up into the jet.

**At The Institute**

"Take a break Wolverine." Scott called. "We'll take it from here." Lance finished. I grinned.

"After a day of scaling mountains I'm ready to sit back, relax... And kick some serious butt." we attacked. The big man in red with the strange helmet (who Storm had informed us was Juggernaut.) was about to reach for the Professor but then Jean lifted him up. But her telekinesis failed and the Juggernaut fell back to the ground.

"Cane's helmet." Wolverine said. "Remove it." I looked to the helmet, seeing the latches. He was about to grab Jean but Blob bounced him away. "Unstoppable, meet the unmoveable." he said. When he was down, Kurt teleported behind him and undid one of the latches on his helmet. I ran in front of him and mimicked what Blob said.

"Unstoppable, meet the uncatchable." he lunged for me but I flipped out of the way, flipping over him and undoing tho other latch. Kurt grabbed my wrist and we ported away before he could grab us. There was a whole bunch of stuff thrown at him and I'm not going to recite all of it.

Quick silver sped around him and almost undid the third latch. Then Rogue and Kitty phased through a wall and undid the third and final one. Toad leaped up on a wall and used... His tongue... To grab his helmet.

Then the Professor used his telepathy to... Do something... Anyway, Cane yelled out in pain, nearly grabbing the Professor, but fell to the floor, unconscious. We all ran forward cheering.

"Come on boys." Mystique said, walking out of the Danger Room. "Let's get out of here before your invited to a slumber party." why would we do that?

"Hey Summers!" Lance called back. "As a group leader, your only half bad." I chuckled. "Well then next time you can call the shots." Scott said. "Trust me," Lance said. "There wont be a next time." and they left.

"Seriously though." I said. "We just climbed a mountain... I can't be the only one who needs a nap." Kurt laughed.

"No, you're not the only one my friend." I heard Kitty giggle and Kurt and I sent her a questioning glance. She nudged Jean and they both laughed. I crossed my arms.

"What are they laughing about?" I asked Kurt. He shrugged. "Beats me."

**Oh god, their so clueless. Anyway tell me what you think, blah blah blah, yadda yadda yadda, so on and so forth. Later :)**


	10. Kurt's Past

**I may not be able to update for a few days because I think I'm going to my grandmas. But no matter. Enjoy #10**

**C.J. 8)**

I woke to a scream. I didn't' sense any danger but I still bolted up and raced to the source. It was Rogue and Kitty's room. Scott and ean were there too. Scott opened the door.

"Rogue are you alright?" he asked. "What happened?" I looked over to Rogue who was sitting with her knees pulled to her chest and Kitty put a hand on her shoulder. She was trembling.

"I-I don't know." she said. "I was dreamin' some kind of awful nightmare. With these images. It was horrible."

"Yeah," Kitty started. "Her shrieking totally freaked me out. I just about phased through the bed."

"Whoa, finals must be really getting to you." Scott said. "No," Rogue said. "It's not the first time. I've had this dream before. They started when I moved to the institute." I sat next to her on your bed and gave her a hug.

"It's alright, we're here now." I said as Evan and Kurt walked sleepily into the room. Evan yawned.

"What's goin on man?" he asked. "Are you guys OK?" I stood up. "Rogue's having creepy nightmares." Kitty said.

"What about?" Kurt asked. "I'm not sure." Rogue said. "There's a- a castle, and wolves, oh that poor baby." she started to cry. I was confused. Baby? "I didn't really see his face I seem to know- to know him somehow." Rogue looked to Kurt.

"What?" he asked. "Why are you looking at me like that? What's wrong?" Rogue gasped.

"It was you!" I looked to him. "What was me?" Kurt asked. "Some how... I just know. It was you Kurt."

"What are you talking about?" he sounded more than a little scared now. "In the dream, there was a baby crying. Someone, a woman I think, I didn't really see her face, was running, and she- the baby was- dropped-" she put her hands to her face as if to stop herself from crying again. "Dropped into the river," I gasped. "And you think that baby was me?" Kurt asked. I walked over and hugged Rogue again. "Why am I havin this dream?"

"Maybe the Professor can help us sort this out." Jean said. "But let's do it in the morning. It's pretty late." we heard the Professor's voice in our heads.

"That's alright Jean." he said. "This is important. Rogue and Kurt, please come to the library with Jean. Danni why don't you come too. The rest of you, try and get some sleep. In case you've forgotten, you all have finals tomorrow."

Everybody dispersed, and Jean, Rogue, Kurt, and I all went to the library. I put a hand on Kurt and Rogues shoulder.

"Are you guys okay?" I asked. They both shrugged. I gave them both quick hugs. "It's gonna be alright."

**In the library**

We all sat around the Professor. "I've always known that my parents adopted me, but they never said anything about me being fished out of a river." I hugged his shoulders. (I was sitting on the armrest of his chair.)

"Don't worry Kurt." the Professor said. "We'll try to sort this out. Rogue, seance this was your dream, I think I should start with you. Would you mind sitting here please." he gestured to the chair next to him. Rogue walked up and sat in the chair. He rolled his chair up to her. "Now just relax. Try to think of the dream."

"You sure this isn't gonna hurt?" Rogue asked the Professor. "Yes." he said. "Now please, just concentrate." I moved to the floor by Kurt's feet. We all waited patiently, and they both opened their eyes.

"Well, did you see anything else?" Kurt asked. "Apparently Rogue, your dream, isn't a dream. It's a repressed memory. Not just your imagination."

"But, if I'm in it, then why is she having the dream? Shouldn't it have been mine?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah Professor, what's goin on?" Rogue asked. "Well, I'm not quite certain." said the Professor. "You must have absorbed the memories of someone who indeed knows about Kurt's past."

"She touched me." Kurt said. "Back when we first met, remember Rogue? You got those memories from me."

"You were just an infant in the dream." the Professor said. "It is possible that you could have memories that far back."

"Hold my mind now Professor." Kurt said. "To find out more. Maybe I've got more memories. About what happened later."

"Yes." the Professor replied. "That might help. But- but not tonight. We've had quite enough excitement I think for now."

"But Professor," Kurt called. "Tomorrow Kurt." he said. "After school. I promise."

"Wait Professor." I walked up to him. "Why did you want me here?" I asked. He turned to me. "Ah yes." he said. "You can see into the future. I would like you to meditate on this and see if you can get anymore information." I felt my eyes widen.

"You... Want me... To try and look into the past." I said. He nodded and continued on his way.

"Good night." I rubbed my templed. "Danni," I mumbled. "Welcome to a world of ungodly headaches."

**In the morning**

I sat in my bed, legs crossed (cris cross applesauce.) and eyes closed. Nothing. I squeezed my eyes tighter in concentration. I gasped in pain and my eyes snapped open, but I wasn't in my room. I was in an old castle. It was basically Rogue's dream and my view point was flying above it. The woman... Her voice was so familiar. The dream ended with Kurt being pulled out of the river and I was back in my room. I yelped at the pain in my head and would have fallen out of my bed if someone hadn't caught me.

"Are you alright, Dan?" Kurt asked. I pubbed my temples and winced at the pain shooting through my head.

"I- Agh! I think so." I sat back up in my bed, feeling him sit down beside me. I leaned my head back against the head rest. "I don't want to do that again."

"Did you learn anything else?" he asked. I looked to him and saw his anxious face and he looked like a puppy (he was in his mutant form). I sighed and looked away.

"I'm sorry." I said. "I didn't learn anything more than we already know." I looked at his crestfallen face. "I could try again if you want." I offered.

"No." he said. "You get hurt when you do that." he looked away. "I don't want you to get hurt." my heart fluttered a little bit. I didn't know he cared that much. I hugged him around the waist, quickly and pulled away after a moment. I looked him in the eye.

"I'm really sorry." then he hugged me. I was surprised but I hugged back. "I really wanted to help you learn about your past. I'm sorry I couldn't help."

"Don't be."

**School**

I was at my locker, still occasionally rubbing my temples. I heard Rogue and Kurt walk past my locker. They seemed to be pretty absorbed in their conversation so I didn't interrupt.

"Maybe they didn't know." Rogue said. "Or maybe they were just trying to protect you." they stopped walking.

"How?" Kurt asked. "By hiding my own past from me?" I looked to him and could clearly see that he was hurting inside. I wished I could help him so bad.

"Kurt." Rogue said. "Listen." Kurt said. "Maybe you can live with out knowing, but I've got to know the truth about my life." I watched him. He pushed a button on his watch and turned into his mutant form. I gasped. Why would he do that in public?! I ran up to them. "I'm outa here." and he ported away.

"Man," Scott said as he and Jean walked up to Rogue. "What was that about?" he asked.

"Yeah, we're not supposed to use our powers in public, what was he thinking?" I questioned.

"He's still really worked up about last night." Rogue said. Scott sighed. "Well we better go find him.

**Back at the Institute**

I was walking down the hall with Jean. "Do you think he's going to be OK?" I asked her. She giggled.

"I think he just needs time." she said. "He'll be back to the happy little fur ball we all know and love soon enough." Scott came running down the hall.

"Jean, Danni." he called to us. "Kurt's taken off. The Professor wants us to check out his room." I grabbed their wrists and super sped us to his room.

When we walked in, it looked exactly the same, just without Kurt. "So what are we looking for?" Jean asked.

"I'm not sure." Scott said. "Professor X seems to think Kurt might have had a visit from Peatro this afternoon."

"Quicksilver?" Jean asked surprised. "Here? But how?" I face palmed. "Super speed. Remember?" I jumped up to the Chandelier. I knew he spent a lot of time hanging upsidedown from this thing. Jean opened a drawer.

"Oh no." she said. I flipped off the Chandelier and down to her. "That's never a good thing to say when your friend's missing." I said. "Look at this." I read the letter.

"Darn it Kurt." I said. "If they say to come alone. You never. Go. Alone!" Scott looked to us.

"Get the others." he said. "We gotta move."

**After we all got together**

"Huh." Quicksilver said. "That was easy." I wanted to smack him so badly. "Wrong." Cyclops yelled. "It just got hard." I grinned.

"Get 'em!" Toad yelled. We both charged. Shadowcat and I took on Blob. He ran at Shadowcat but she just phased through him. I giggled.

"Unmovable, meet the uncatchable and the untouchable." I said, bringing back more or less what we had said during our last encounter. This made him mad, he lunged for me again but I vaulted out of the way. He went for Shadowcat again. I grabbed one of the railings for the new building and launched myself at him. Blob's jaw, meet Sapphire's fist. He skirted away a few feet and into a cement mixer, getting stuck halfway through. Shadowcat and I laughed. Cyclops then turned the mixer on and Blob began to spin in circles.

Jean lifted Kurt up with her telekinesis but Avalanche stomped causing some of the railing to fall.

"Time to rock and roll." he said. "Rock and roll this, Creep." Rogue said, leaping on him.

"Jean I could use a little help here!" Cyclops yelled. Jean used her powers to pick Quicksilver off the ground. I grinned.

"Can I hit him?" I asked. "Please?" Scott grinned and nodded. I laughed. "Aw yeah." I ran forward and punched him in the gut he flew back a bit but landed on his feet, stumbling a bit, giving Scott a chance to hit him as well, causing him to fly back into a big pile of sand. I laughed, but stopped when the ground started to shake. I looked back to see Rogue using Avalanche's ability and I saw Mystique turn into a raven and fly away.

**At the Institute**

I waited outside in the hallway, leaning against the wall. I heard the Professor talking to Logan, Scott, and Jean.

"So the dreams Rogue was having were really Mystique's." I heard Logan say. They didn't know I was here. Well the Professor probably did but he hadn't sent me away.

"I'm afraid so." the Professor said. "Rogue must have picked them up when she touched her. Mystique may very well be the boy's mother." I put a hand over my mouth to cover my gasp. "But we may never know the truth now. There was nothing left of the lab?" he asked Logan.

"Nothin'." he said. "Whoever was runnin' it didn't want us findin' anything. But before it went cabloie it looked like the kind of place Dr. Frankenstein might've been comfortable in."

"Genetic experimentation on mutants." the Professor said. "I hadn't realized that he was willing to go that far." I felt a tear slip down my face and quickly wiped it away. Oh my god, Kurt. What did they do to you? "And poor Kurt."

"So when are you gonna tell Kurt about all this?" I heard Scott ask. "I'm not so sure the elf needs to know." Logan replied for the Professor. "At least not yet. Some of this stuff could be pretty damaging." that's when I left. I had to see Kurt. Would I tell him? No- no not yet. I just wanted to comfort him. I climbed out the window and found that I could 'stick' to the walls and roof. I climbed across the roof and jumped down onto Kurt's balcony, where he and Rogue already were.

"Are you okay?" I asked. "I-I still can't belive it." he said. "Mystique... Is my mother?"

"Listen, Kurt." Rogue said. "Who really knows. I mean that's one seriously disturbed lady. Maybe she's just messin' with ya."

"I guess." Kurt said. "But there is a certain resemblance." I put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's only skin deep." I said. "You're nothing like her on the inside." I smiled. "Yeah, look." Rogue said. "That doesn't mean anythin. Lets just wait till the Prof finds more answers for ya. Then you'll know for sure."

"Some how," Kurt said. "I think he already knows more that he's willing to tell us." I looked down. He's not the only one.

"Maybe." Rogue said. "But if he does, he's probably got good reasons for not tellin you."

"Yeah sure." Kurt replied. "Listen, Kurt." Rogue said. "I really do know what you're goin through. We'll both keep lookin' and we'll find our answers together someday. Okay?"

"Yeah, okay." he said. "Hey it's almost time for school and I got finals." she said. "I gotta finish gettin ready. So do you."

"Thanks Rogue." he said. And she left. I put a hand on his shoulder. "Kurt I don't understand much of this myself but I do know what it's like to want to know who your parents are." I moved my hand and looked down.

"What do you mean?" he asked. I didn't look at him.

**"I'm adopted too."**


	11. Danni's Silent Confesson

**Again... Hfdifgjhgihfdiufhgfioufgdfsiufsdjhfshfsdhjfshfsdh. .. Enjoy :)**

**C.J.**

I woke up at around 5:30. Normally I wouldn't get up that early, but in this house.. Your gonna want first dibs on stuff, considering we have to share almost, EVERYTHING! The only one who woke up almost as early as I did was Rogue. But by the time she had got up I had already taken a shower and everything like that.

I walked downstairs and grabbed a pot, filling it up about halfway with water, and started to make myself some tea. I was watching the water bubble when Logan walked in.

"Mornin Squirt." he said. "Mornin Logan." I replied, turning off the stove and pouring the water into a mug. I grabbed a Tea Bag and put it in the water, and grabbed some Splenda.

Kitty walked into the room with her laptop. "Mornin Kitty." I said. "Morning Dan." she sat down and I stirred my tea. Everybody burst into the kitchen about a half hour later, grabbing bagels, muffins, and so on and so forth. I grabbed some bread and put it in the toaster, sipping my Tea as everybody bustled around. Scott reached up and turned the T.V. On a my toast popped up. I turned around and watched the news with everybody else, biting into my toast. I lost entrist fairly quick. Just another big foot thing. Though with recent events it was probably Sabertooth or something.

"I walked back up to my room, still holding a piece of toast and grabbed my backpack. I walked back down to the kitchen as Logan walked out. Somebody threw a muffin at Kurt. Well this can't be good.

**Later in the day**

I was bored. So I decided to go onto the Black Bird. I think Kitty might be in there. Sure enough she was.

"Hey Kitty." she looked up from her laptop. "Oh sorry, am I bothering you? I can leave if you want."

"No it's alright." she said. "I just finished anyway. So what are you doing here?" I shrugged.

"The cure for boredom is curiosity. There is no cure for curiosity." I said. I know I've seen that somewhere but I have no idea who said it. "I was snooping." she chuckled. Suddenly Kurt popped in.

"There you guys are." he said. "Why are you in here?" he walked up to Kitty. "Out of, like, necessity." she said.

"Whatever." Kurt said. "Come on, Scott's giving us a ride to school." I fist bumped the air. "Yeah, no school bus!" I laughed.

"All I wanted was just one minute alone in this whole stupid mansion." Kitty complained. "Hey I offered to leave." I said.

"Oo, touchy." Kurt teased. "Sounds like someones got an astrophysics test today." Kitty stood up. Suddenly the ship lurched, taking off.

"Uh, last I checked, we were the only ones in here." I said. We opened the door to the cockpit.

"It's Logan." Kurt said. He started to walk up to him but Kitty held him back. "Uh, I wouldn't," she said. "He's been acting, like, mega weird all morning."

"What else is new?" I whispered. "Aw don't be so dramatic." Kurt said, shrugging off her hand and walking up to him anyway. He put a hand on Logan's shoulder.

"Hey, man. What's happening?" he asked. Logan growled, extending his claws and almost nailing Kurt in the head. Kitty and I gasped. Logan retracted his claws and gripped Kurt's shoulder tightly.

"Oh." Kurt said. "Is this seat taken? Sorry my mistake." he ported back to us. "Still think I'm being dramatic?" Kitty asked, clearly annoyed.

"Actually, no I don't" Kurt replied. Logan grumbled in his seat and I backed away a little.

"Engage auto pilot." he said, standing out of his seat. " he walked toward us. "Uh oh." we all said.

"Why are you following me?" he asked, holding his head. "We're not following ." Kitty said. "I was just-" Logan growled, interrupting her. He extended his claws and went to claw us but Kurt grabbed both of us and ported away.

"Now you made him angry." he said. Logan retracted his claws. "I gotta take you back before-" he yelled in pain. "You gotta get away." he said. "Something in my head. I can't control it. Can't be trusted." Logan closed the door, extending his claws as it went up, and ripping through the door.

"He locked us out." Kurt said. "No he shut himself in." Kitty said. "So we'd be safe." I was trembling. "I don't suggest going in there again."

"There's a crazy person flying the plane!" Kurt said. "You call that safe?! We gotta get outa here" I slowly stood up, still trembling and leaning against the wall.

"Can you transport us to the ground?" Kitty asked. "Uh, yeah right." Kurt started. "Like, picture this. Bumpity bumpity bumpity splat! To high up and way to fast." I sighed.

"Perfect." I mumbled. "Then I guess we're stuck on this flight." Kitty said. "Even more perfect. " I sighed. "Question is." Kitty said. "Where are we flying to?"

"So let me get this straight. We're trapped in a plane, with a psychopath, and a girl that's afraid of planes, hights, falling, and psychopaths." I slid back down the wall, holding my knees to my chest and trying to stop trembling. "Best day ever."

**After we had changed into our suits and the plane had landed.**

Kitty phased her and I through the bottom of the plane after Logan had walked out. We walked for a bit before Kurt popped up behind us.

"Did you get into the cockpit?" Kitty asked. "Yeah." He said. "But something's jamming the transmitter way out here. I couldn't reach the Institute." Kitty and I sighed.

"Looks like we're on our own then. " she said. Kurt shrugged, I sighed and we continued walking.

We walked for what seemed like forever. Kitty and Kurt walked on the ground while I jumped through the trees, getting a feel for the place. I jumped down to a branch in front of them. Hanging upsidedown I gave them a report.

"Nothing but snow, ice, and trees as far as I can tell." I said. "Whatever Wolverine's looking for, I hope he has better luck than us." Kitty sighed and I pulled myself back up into the trees, this time basically running circles around my two friends, waiting to see if my 6th sense thing would go off. After a while longer we saw Logan and I dropped down to rejoin them. _Danger, danger, danger!_

"Mister Logan!" Kitty called. "Over here!" I quickly put my hand over her mouth, startling her a little.

"I don't think that's the same guy." I said. "At least not mentally." Suddenly Sabertooth appeared behind Logan. "See? He's in cahoots with Big Foot." I backed away a bit.

"Sabertooth?" Kitty questioned. "But their, like, mortal enemy's!" They charged at us. "Yeah, ours." Kurt called. We ran. "I grabbed both of their wrists and used my super speed to get us a good distance from our out of control mentor.

"Faster their gaining on us!" Kurt yelled. "How the heck is that even possible?!" I yelled, running faster. I stumbled and let go of Kitty and Kurt. Wolverine almost stabbed Kitty, causing her to fall off the edge of the ledge we were on. She screamed.

"Kitty!" Kurt yelled. I jumped down to get her, seeing Kurt get chased by Sabertooth. Landed with her.

"Are you okay?" I asked. She nodded. "Yeah but, like, I don't think I will be for long." she said, pointing behind me. I turned around and saw Wolverine. I backed away.

"Mister Logan!" Kitty cried. "It's me, what's the matter with you?" he was about to claw her but stopped.

"Kitty, Danni." he growled. "I know your not yourself," Kitty said. "But at least you recognize us. We've, uh- We've always been friends." Wolverine held his head. "Okay maybe not friends but close enough." we started to back away. Suddenly Wolverine yelled in pain. Kitty and I screamed, and I grabbed her wrist speeding us away. Then Kitty tripped, bringing us both down to the ground. We quickly got up and ran again. We came to a dead end. Kitty grabbed my hand and phased us through. We came out on the other side, and stopped suddenly. We were at a cliff. It started to rain. Wolverine started to come around to where we were and Kitty phased us into the ground. We heard Wolverine yell out and Kitty pulled us both up behind him. He spun around, pointing one group of claws at both Kitty's face as well as my own. We yelled out in surprise. I heard a poof behind us and knew Kurt was there. He grabbed our arms.

"We're popping outa here." he said. Not gonna fight you on that one fuzz ball. I would have said that if I wasn't so focused on the claws that were inching closer to my face.

"No wait!" Kitty yelled. "I'm reaching him!" I began to tremble. "And he's reaching me, so do me a favor and HURRY IT UP!" Kitty reached up and pulled Logans mask off.

"No!" he yelled. "It's me." Kitty said. "Kitty. Remember? Half pint? Please try. We had breakfast together just this morning, kinda. Look, whatever they did to you, your fighting it. You can win. Don't give up! Do you really wanna hurt me mister Logan?" he retracted his claws and I fell to my knees. I held a hand over my racing heart and fought the urge to cry. That was terrifying. Logan fell to his knees and Kitty wrapped her arms around him. I let out a relived laugh, smiling like an idiot. Kurt grabbed my arm, helping me up.

"Are you alright?" he asked. I nodded. "Wrong move!" yelled Sabertooth. He ran up and pushed Logan off the cliff. They fell to the ground with a thud, running off into the woods.

"He's taking control!" Kitty yelled. "That seems to be Sabertooth's plan too." Kurt said. "Not if we stop him." Kitty said. She placed her hands on his shoulders and he looked back to her with a smile. Suddenly I felt like a third wheel. And it hurt me a bit. Kurt reached over and grabbed my hand. We ported away. We reappeared in front of Sabertooth.

"Get out of my way!" he growled. Kitty ran behind us, phasing through the door. I decided to stay with Kurt this time.

"Touch me, and you'll find yourself transported 2 miles into the woods." he said. Sabertooth growled.

"Then that's where you'll drop." he lunged at Kurt and I Kurt jumped forward and I backwards, sticking to the wall.

"If I can't catch you," he said to Kurt. "Then," I knew where he was going with this. I ran to try to escape but he wrapped his hand around my throat. I gasped for air, clawing at his wrist. Kurt ported onto the back of his head, distracting him and I fell to the ground. Kurt ported over to me, then to Kitty.

"No arguments this time." he said, taking her with us. We ported to the base of the mountain as a bunch of snow fell around and on top of us. Kitty phased us out and we waited on a log for Logan. He came, ragged and his clothes where torn.

"Mister Logan?" Kitty gasped. "Oh man." Kurt mumbled. Logan fell to the ground and I ran to him, checking his pulse.

"He's alright." I said. "Just unconscious."

**Later at the Institute**

I was walking to my room and I saw Kurt keeping people out of the dining room. Kitty walked out, said something to Kurt and everyone ran into the dining hall. Kurt walked up to me.

"How are you doing?" he asked. I rubbed the back of my head. "Well I'm probably going to have nightmares for weeks." I answered. "But otherwise fine. How are you and Kitty doing?" I asked with a wink, nudging him in the ribs with my elbow. He blushed.

"W-What are you talking about?" I laughed at his flustered face. "I knew it!" I jumped."

"Knew what?" I laughed again. "I knew you had a thing for Kitty!" he blushed some more. I giggled to hide the slight hurt I felt when he didn't deny it. He sighed.

"Don't tell her?" He asked. I zipped my lips and threw away the key. He smiled, putting me in a head lock and giving me a nuggie. I laughed.

"Thanks Dan!" I laughed to hide the ache in my chest, yet somehow my heart still fluttered when he touched me. Why do I feel this way. I shouldn't be upset that he likes Kitty. Under normal circumstances I would find it adorable. Why? This kept me up all night until I gasped. I-

I loved Kurt


	12. Meeting Magneto

**Aga!n ! Have noth!ng to say so just enjoy the chapter. Oh yeah, this episode was like 10 minutes longer than normal... So... I really have no idea what the length will be for this one.:)**

**C.J.**

"I didn't know Scott had a brother." I said. "And Hawaii. Of all the places to end up he had to be near volcanoes." Kitty smiled.

"Yeah well, if we don't hurry we'll miss the jet." I internally sighed. I hate the jet. I ran after Kitty and Rogue, Evan trailing behind me. We ran in just as the jet took off.

"Hey, whats the sich." Evan said. "I Hawaii bound?" I shrugged relived that I didn't have to get on that thing again. Kurt then ported in front of us, in his human form, his swim suit, and a boogy board.

"Here I am!" he sais. "Ready to give my all to the cause. Hula hula." I face palmed. Oh yeah, last I saw you bros I said I loved him. Well that was a _slight_ overstatement. I do have a small crush on him though. It was mostly just worked up teenage hormones and seeing him all googly eyed a Kitty. He was the first guy to talk to me more than once a year. My first friend, and my first crush. I sighed. I have no idea how to go forward with this. Lucky for me, I'm an awesome actress *mental heroic pose* , so I can just pretend my heart doesn't race when ever he's near me. I just need to pray that I don't blush.

Kurt looked around, noticing the missing jet. "Oh man." he complained. I chuckled a little.

"We got totally ditched. "Rogue said. "Hey, you can't blame Scott." Kitty said. "Meeting a brother he hasn't seen in, like, 10 years. I wouldn't want a crowd either. No way."

"Hey." Kurt said, snapping his fingers. "I'm thinking," I gasped. "This is a first." I giggled when he glared playfully at me. I knew he'd get his revenge later. "Hawaii, not the only beaches in the world right?" everybody looked at him confused. Except me, who wouldn't get what he was hinting at. "Hello, road trip anyone?" I giggled.

"I'm in!" I said, running off to get my swim suit. I ran to my room, grabbed my suit off it's hanger and ran into the bathroom. Because I am a tomboy, I don't like _revealing _swim suits. So I ware black dude's swim shorts and a blue swim top that went right above my abdomen but the neckline was near the middle of my neck and it was sleeveless.

**In the Car**

"Oh man, ocean breeze?" Rogue asked, clearly enjoying this. Again we were one seat short so I sat between Rogue and Kitty on the floor. "I've been goin into meltdown here all covered up like this. I hate it" I would too.

"Yeah? You should try being blue and furry." Kurt said, turning off his watch. "It's murder."

"Kurt the road!" Rogue yelled. I looked over the seat. The road was breaking, literately, breaking. Upward. As if something (I get the feeling it's actually a certain bucket waring, avalanche causing, dork.) was pushing it up. Kurt swerved to avoid it and ran into the railing, tearing it off. Then another van pulled up behind us. I looked over the back of the car.

"It's Mystique's boys!" I called to my friends. They tried to ram us. I fell on my butt. Standing I climbed onto the roof. I looked back to Kurt.

"What ever you do," I said. "Just. Keep. Driving." he glanced back at me, and seeing where I was gasped.

"Dan, what are you-" I jumped off the van and landed on the wind shield of the other car. I placed my hands on the back of our van and pushed them forward. Then I jumped about 10 feet from the car Mystiques kids were in and punched the ground, sending rock flying into the car. I vaulted backwards into our own car. Kitty looked to me.

"That was, like, a 'do not try this at home' moment." Evan looked back to me. "Yeah, please don't do that again."

"Ever." Kurt said. I grinned. "Hey if you don't want me to save your butt's that's fine with me." I said.

"You know what we mean, Dan." Rogue said. I still grinned. About 10 seconds later we discovered that my road punching method didn't work and Avalanche made part of the road hit the back of our car, launching us forward.

"I'll slow 'em down." Evan said, throwing some spikes at their tires. Instead they hit their head lights. Lance then made a huge pile of rocks fall on us, and Kurt swerved down a different path. Apparently that's what they wanted because Blob was at the bottom waiting for us. The van ran into his gut and stopped immediately.

"Come here often?" he asked. This wasn't good. I used my super strength to claw something to hold onto in the car, considering I was the only one with out a seat belt... Or a seat. The other car came up behind us.

"Let's party." Lance said. I gripped the floor harder, clawing holes for my fingers to come back up into the car.

"Let's not." I replied. Blob grabbed the hood of the car and started to swing it around. We all fell out onto the ground. So much for seatbelts. Lance then shook the ground, and we happened to be on sand, so it created a kind of sink hole. I quickly sucked in a breath of air as we went under. I couldn't think from lack of oxygen. Then someone grabbed my wrist and I wasn't under the sand anymore. I took a deep breath and saw Kurt tackle Lance and Rogue tackle Toad. Thank you Kurt. That's twice now he'd saved my life. Well, Kitty was passed out now so I figure, might as well take on Blob. Everybody else is already fighting. I ran up and gave him an uppercut to the gut (I'm a poet and didn't know it.) I doubled over and tried to punce me when he stood straight again. I flipped over him, landing in a crouch. Kurt was buried by some rocks. I was running (Super speed) over to help him when a fist connected with my chest. I heard something snap and I fell to the ground, gasping and screaming as the air sped from my lungs. I tried to sit up but I couldn't until I felt somebody grip my arm and pull me up. I opened my eyes.

"Are you alright?" Evan asked. I nodded. "Yeah, *wince and slight yell* thanks." he smiled but didn't look to convinced.. "Don't mention it girl." we walked up to Toad who was sitting by a rock, looking depressed. I was still having trouble breathing, so Evan let me lean on him, wrapping his arm around my waist. Toad used his tongue to try and catch a bug, but Kurt grabbed it.

"Alright, spill it Toad." he said. "What just happened? Where'd the others go?" Toad put his hands up in surrender.

"OK, OK." he said. Kurt let go of his tongue and it shot back into his mouth. "Yeah." he said, sitting up and rubbing his jaw. "I don't owe that crummy Magneto nothin' anymore. That's for sure."

"Who?" Kitty asked. "Magneto, one major mega mutant." he hopped over to us. "He's cleanin out the best from the worst. And we lost. Guess what that makes us. Losers." he put his hand in the shape of an L in front of his forehead. Kurt grabbed him by his shirt.

"What happens to the winners?!" he questioned.

**After we came back to the Institute**

"Whoa, what happened here?" Kurt asked. I looked to Evan. "Just a heads up, I'm probably gonna stumble a bit." he nodded, still helping me walk. I closed my eyes just as Kurt turned around. He saw what I was going to do. "Wait, no!" he called. My eyes opened and I knew they were glowing, because before I was pulled into the past I heard Evan gasp. Oh yeah. This is the first time he's seen me do this. I saw Mystique and Storm fighting, Storm winning, and then being carried off by this weird metal sphere. I gasped and fell to the ground. I felt people grab each of my arms. One was Kurt and one was Evan. I held my head, leaning into the closest one. Which happened to be Kurt. Slow down heart! You're not running a marathon!

"Why do you keep doing that?" Kurt asked, sounding only a bit angry. I looked at him.

"It hurts less every time. So if I keep doing it I'll be able to do it no problem eventually." he sighed.

"Alright." everybody started calling for Storm and Mystique jumped down from the stairs.

"She's out." she said. "Can I take a message." Toad laughed. "Hey," he said. "If your still here, then that means you're a loser too." he laughed again. She ran up to him and picked him up by the collar of his shirt.

"Don't ever call me that." she threatened. "What are you here for?" Kurt asked. "Mother." he said the last word with anger clear in his voice.

"Simple truth." she said. "Discards me. Especially not Magneto, after all I've done for him. So I'm paying him a visit. We can go together, or I can go alone."

"You won't be alone." we all turned around. "Logan?" I asked. How the heck did he loose? "If Magneto's got our friends, then we're goin after him."

"Good." Mystique said. "But I know the man so I'm calling the shots." oh boy, here we go.

"Then get your own ride." Logan said. "X-Men, let's go." he walked off and we all followed. Me leaning on Kurt this time. God, did Blob break a rib?

"Oh alright fine." Mystique said. "But I expect to be consulted."

**On the Plane**

"Welcome to the first test flight of the XM Velocity." Wolverine said. I gulped. "_First_... Test flight?!" I started to tremble, hurting my ribcage a bit. I winced. Yeah, something definitely broke. I clung to the my seat wincing every time my rib jolted behind the bandages. Just until we get to the Institute with the Professor and everybody else I kept telling myself. Then Logan said you can use some of his blood to heal. There was talking but I was to busy being in pain to pay attention.

Suddenly the ship was hit with I don't know what and I lurched in my seat, slipping my rib even further out of place. We crashed on the landing platform and I was thrown from my seat. I hit my shoulder on the far wall, dislocating it.

"God, this is not my day." I groaned. Kitty phased herself and Evan through the ship when we landed/Stopped crashing, and Kurt ported himself and I out, making sure I didn't fall. I saw Blob smirk, knowing he had caused this. I growled. Mystique charged at Magneto and Wolverine ran to help our friends, who were trapped in tubes of some sort. I stood, my anger and adrenalin overpowering my pain. I charged at Blob and punched him in the chest. He fell backward and I felt a satisfied grin spread across my face. I flipped over to Kurt, careful not to use my dislocated arm. Blob charged at us. I sidestepped and Kurt ported behind him.

"A body in motion," he kicked Blob in the back. "Stays in motion." Blob fell backwards, unconscious and Avalanche soon joined the pile. I looked over to see Mystique get thrown accidentally into the enhancer. Courtesy of Magneto. Blob and Avalanche got up as soon as the room started to shake and I knew we had to split too. I tried to follow them, but my anger had subsided and I fell to the ground with a yelp. Kurt ran up to me.

"We need to get you out of here." he ported us to the ship and I felt pain in my rib again. Everything went fuzzy. "Hold in there Dan." I heard him say. "You're going to be fine. Just don't fall asle-" and guess what I did... I blacked out. A.K.A fell asleep.

**Back at the Institute**

I opened my eyes and looked around. I was in the hospital wing. I sat up, expecting pain, but it never came. I looked around. In the room with me where the Professor and Logan.

"Thanks Logan." I said. He shrugged. "Hey, I just helped ya get better." he said. "The elf's the one who kept you from breaking anything else." I blushed a bit and looked down. I heard Logan chuckle.

"You have a thing for him don't ya?" he asked with a grin. I looked to him and held my thumb and index finger about an inch apart in the 'little bit' motion. He laughed and walked over to me, ruffling my hair. "Ah, don't worry." he said. "He'll come around." he left.

"Speaking of which." the Professor said. I looked at him. "Everybody has been worried sick. Kurt included. You should go say good morning." I blinked.

"How long was I out?" I asked. If it had only been the night they wouldn't have worried as much.

"A few days." he said. "Because your blood wasn't used to Logan's regenerative properties, it took longer than it would for him." I sighed.

"Well, might as well go greet the welcoming wagon." I sighed and stood out of the bed. I was still in my uniform so I quickly went to my room and changed into a white tank top and faded blue jeans. I walked down stairs and sock slided down the halls until I got to the kitchen. No one was here yet. It was only 7:24 so I had about a half hour-37 minutes until the room filled up. I decided to make some tea. (Yes I am a tea drinker). At about 8:14 everybody burst into the room. I was leaning against the counter, holding my tea. I grinned.

"Sup guys?" I asked. I heard Logan chuckle and say something along the lines of 'show off.' I set down my tea and was tackled by... Basically everybody. I answered their questions with many, "Yes I'm fine." and "Nah, it doesn't hurt anymore." I was startled when I felt two fuzzy arms wrap around me. My heart fluttered a bit.

"I'm glad you're okay, Danni." Kurt said. I saw Logan chuckle and I sent him a glare that said 'say anything and I wall kill you.' he chuckled again and left. I smiled, and hugged Kurt back. I didn't try to calm my heart this time. I liked the feeling that he gave me.

**I FINISHED SEASON 1! next chapter will be the first episode of the 2nd season. luv you all ;) **

**C.J.**


	13. All is Revealed Then Forgoten

**Season 2! Ah yeah, !'m awesome. !'m awesome... *starts chanting that repeatedly.***

**Danni and Kurt: JUST GET ON WITH IT!**

**C.J.: *hides behind Logan* Alr!ght alr!ght! Calm your buttocks**

I cheered with everybody else and watched Jean's soccer game. "Yeah, go Jean!" I yelled. We all stood up as the ball was passed to her and... She scored! "Yeah!" we all walked down to her and I ran to her and jumped on her back, making her give me a piggy back. "Congrats Jean." I said. She laughed and I got off. Everybody else walked up to her and I stood back with them. _Jock alert, jock alert._ I sighed as Duncan walked up and hugged Jean. I rolled my eyes and tuned him out, not caring what he had to say. Kurt, Scott, Kitty and I all piled into Scott's car. Kitty up front and Kurt and I in the back. Scott was listening to some band I didn't know, but they were cool.  
"Get real, The Stone Steifers?" Kitty asked. "Their music is so, last millennium." Kurt shook his head.

"Oh, not true." he said. "They rock, big time." I grinned. "Like The Backstreet Boys." Kitty looked at me and I shrugged. "Don't judge me." I said. "Tell her Scott." Kurt finished. He didn't answer.

"Scott?" Kitty called. "Hello." there was a honk behind us. Scott pulled over for the speeding car that had about 12 police cars on it's tail. "Hey!" Scott yelled.

"What's his hurry?" Kurt questioned. I face palmed. "I don't know." Kitty said. "Maybe it's the 12 police cars on his tail." see? What'd I tell ya? "Just a hunch." Kurt unbuckled his seatbelt and stood up as a helicopter flew over us.

"Holy- What did that guy do?" I asked, standing up with Kurt. The dude ran a red light, causing a bus to swerve to the side of the road. Then the bad car ran into the railing of the bridge above it, trying to avoid the cop cars in his way, and dangling over the side above the bus full of kids. We all got out of the car.

"We have to do something!" Kurt said. "No, to many news cameras." Scott said, holding him back.

"But what about those kids?!" Kitty asked. "We can't just leave them there!" I said. The car started to fall.

"Kurt!" Scott called. "I'm on it." he replied. He ported and grabbed the man from the car and then Scott shot the car with his lazer eye stuff, keeping it from hitting the bus. The car burst into flames, the kids evacuated the bus, and the bad man reappeared behind it, near his car. Surprisingly _not _in flames. Hmm, the reporters are gonna have fun with this one. We walked over and leaned on a wall and Kurt ported next to Kitty. She then grabbed Scott and Kurt's hands and Scott grabbed mine, and she phased us through a wall just as the reporters came around the corner. I shivered. That does feel weird. So very... Very... _VE-RY._.. Weird.

**Back at the Institute**

We all got out of the car. "You guys are gonna be in trouble." I said. "I approve of your reasoning but we can't use our powers in public."

"Hey what the Prof doesn't know won't kill him." Scott said. I coughed. "But you're forgetting." I said. "The Prof knows EVERYTHING!" Scott flinched.

"Maybe we'd better not mention what happened to anyone, you think?" Kurt asked. I nodded.

"Well we could just keep quiet about it for a while." Kitty said. "Like, say forever." I looked to the front door. The Professor, Logan and Ororo were there. I think they already know. "Or we could blame it all on Kurt." she finished.

"Hey?!" I sighed.

**The Next Day at School**

Assembles are okay. They get us out of class, and you kinda have an option wether or not to pay attention. But their too loud. And because of my super hearing I think I would explode. I contacted the Professor (mentally of course) and he said it was alright for me to come home. I went to the Office and pretended to be sick. The lady at the counter believed me and called the institute. Told ya I was a good actress. I grabbed my stuff and Logan came and picked me up. I sighed in the car.

"What's the matter squirt." he asked. I looked out the window. "It's nothing important." I said. "Just thinking." he nodded and continued driving. I liked how he knew when to give me my space. It kind of hurt me that Kitty had two admirers now. I saw a quick glance of the future at the assemble and Lance was trying to impress Kitty. Why did they (Lance and Kurt) go to her without even glancing in my direction. It's been like this forever, so I don't know why I'm so upset. Guys would always go for the girl with the curves and makeup. I didn't wear makeup but I did have curves. I just don't want to be liked for how I look. So I wear baggy clothes, and they barely show in my uniform too. Guys don't like girls who act like me. Ann would always tell me that. 'you'll never be pretty enough, so just give up. It's no use.' I looked away from Logan, wiping away a single tear that decided to run down my face.

**At the Institute**

I lay on my bed, sairing at the ceiling. I sighed. I heard a knock on my door and sighed again.

"Come in." I mumbled. It was Kurt. "Hey." he said. "I heard you came home early today. Are you alright." I nodded.

"Yeah I just didn't want to implode at the assembly." I said. "I was faking when I said I was sick, but now I really feel like crap." I rolled onto my side and looked at him, hoping he didn't see the tear marks on my face. He did.

"Why were you crying." he sat on the side of my bed. I sat up and held my legs to my chest.

"It's nothing, really." I looked away. "Come on I know you, what's the matter?" he put a hand on my shoulder. I looked down and suddenly the floor was very interesting.

"I-I... Like somebody," I said. "And... He likes somebody else. He's my first crush too, so I don't know what I'm feeling. All of this is alien to me. It's just like Ann said," I started to cry again. "I'm not even worth it." I buried my face in my knees and felt him wrap his arms around me. I cried into his chest and tried to stop crying. Having him see me like this was not helping my chances.

**C.J.: *debates the thought that just popped into her head and after a few minutes of thinking bounces off the walls in joy.* I think you lovelies will enjoy this. ;)**

**Kurt POV (Was I right?)**

What did Ann do to her? I've never seen Danni like this. Whoever she likes, she must _really_ like. I held her close.

"Don't say that." I said. "Don't even think that." she stopped crying and looked at me. She smiled and I smiled back.

"Thanks, Kurt." she said. "I feel better now." I smiled and gave her a nuggie. "Good." I said. "And now that you're not crying, you have to tell me who you like." she blushed. "W-What? No." I pouted. "Aww, why not? I told you who I like." she grinned and shook her head.

"No you didn't. I guessed." she said. "It was obvious that you liked Kitty. I could tell the day you tried to impress her in the Black Bird." she crossed her arms. "I guessed now you have to guess. And I'm not giving you any hints. And just a warning, I am an amazing actress." I sighed.

"Alright." I said. "Are you gonna go to Jean's game tonight?" she shook her head. "All that crying made me light headed." I grinned. "Okay. I'll see you when we get back."

**Still Kurt's POV at the Soccer Game**

Everybody was cheering as the names of the players were read off, and I clapped along with everyone else, and even louder when Jeans name was read. The new Principle walked up and started to talk.

"In appreciation of the team spirit that brought us all the way to tonight's championship game, we'd like to present our school mascot, The Bayville Hawk!" we all cheered and they shot off a bunch of fireworks. Danni would not like how loud this was. "Now let the game begin!" we all cheered. Suddenly the announcer stopped talking in the middle of his sentence.

"Scuse me folks." said a familiar voice. Oh that's not good. "Hey can I have your attention up here?" I looked on top of the booth thing that the announcer was in. It was them. We really need a name for them... But we don't have one so I'll just call them what Danni does. Mystiques boys.

"Lance?" Kitty asked surprised. "What's he up to?" Scott asked. Quicksilver ran over and moved a spot light so we could all see Avalanche.

"That's better." he said. "My name's Lance. I also call myself Avalanche. Because I'm a mutant." I glared at him. "That's right. Me and Toad and Blob and Quicksilver here, we're all mutants. Born different, what you might call freaks."

"I can't belive he's doing this!" Kitty said. _Danni and Logan are on their way. _The Professor said in our minds.

"You see, there's lots of mutants at Bayville High." he said. "Scott Summers over there, he's one." Danni then ran up to us. Logan close behind. "What' the heck is wrong with him?" she yelled. "Is he insane?"

"And so is Jean Gray. Your big soccer star. And most of their pals over at the Xavier Institute. Which is kinda a school for weirdo mutant nerds." Danni growled. "These guys give us a bad name." she said. "Man we're busted big time." Rogue mumbled.

"Now, being mutants means we got these special powers we can use to make little improvements. For instance, we thought this game would be more fun if the goals were further apart." he held out his hand and the ground started to shake. The field split in half and two girls fell into the hole.

"And we figured the Principle outa have a better perspective of his student body. We didn't have time to see what happened next. We all walked past the Professor.

"Sorry Professor X." Scott said. "Cat's outa the bag."

**Back to Danni POV... For now.**

"Another thing." I heard Avalanche say. "We think that mascot totally reeks." Blob picked up the statue and was probably planing on throwing it, but was hit in the chest by Scott.

"Alright Lance." Cyclops said. "You want it all out in the open, let's put it out there." Lance jumped down.

"I've been waiting for this." he said. They started fighting and Spyke and I took out the cameras. He hit the sat-alight dish. And I punched through the camera.

"Sorry." I said. "But we really have to keep this as quiet as possible." I flipped off the van and Shadowcat phased her hand through the camera and destroyed the tape. After a few minutes of getting people out of the field and having them run away screaming for our efforts, Storm showed up and clouded the sky. She made it rain to put out the fires.

I walked over to Kurt who was carrying a barley conscious Toad. I put a hand on his shoulder and he turned around.

**Back to Kurt POV**

I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned around. I saw Danni. I quickly put down Toad and hugged her. She hugged back.

"I guess... I guess it's over now." she said. I felt her tremble and held her closer. I looked behind her and saw the Professor using his powers.

"Maybe not." I said. "Danni look!" she turned around and saw it too. Then the Professor blacked out.

**At the Institute, still Kurt POV**

I can't explain why I felt so protective toward Danni today. I've just never seen her like that before. And- back at the field... I didn't want to let her go. Oh-oh god. Now I know how Danni feels. Knowing they like somebody else. It hurts because... I-I like Danni.


End file.
